Are of Mirkwood (Sunlight of Mirkwood) (On Hold for the Time being)
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: What if one hundred and sixteen years before Thorin Oakenshield and Co. set out on their quest to reclaim Erebor. How would everything change if Thranduil and Legolas found a newborn baby floating on the clear river and name her Evangeline Clearwater, she's one sixteenth elf and something more follow her story as the Sunlight of Mirkwood In My Story Gandalf doesn't know Elvish
1. Prologue

The sound of crying reached his elven ears once again and Legolas could not help but frown, this had been the fifth time of hearing the strange yet horrid sound, and this time he was certain he'd heard it so with a long suffering sigh he set off to find his Father.

"Ada someone has invaded Greenwood once again, a human by the sounds of their crying" he rattled off finding Thranduil wandering the gardens his wife had adored, elven king turned sharply on his heel though at his son's words.

He certainly looked angry as Thranduil stalked by Legolas letting his ears lead him forward as they searched out the intruder to their home, face a mask of fury as we went several of the guard jumping from his path and by extension their princes as well.

By the time they found the sound of the crying Legolas had calmed massively and his Father stood to the side unsure of how to handle the situation as the one who was emitting those sounds was nothing more than a tiny child of hardly two months and a girl no less.

Something else drew their attention as well slightly, though hardly noticeable unless you were looking, pointed ears signifying her status as part of their race a mix of another as well "What shall we do Ada" Legolas questioned staring down at the child uncertainly.

"Good question" Thranduil glanced at the little baby coldly but also unwilling to let the girl fade as she was an elf though only part probably not even that much "We will leave her in someone else's capable hands" he finally decided prepared to walk away.

For as King he had no time to take care of squabbling and fussy children but his body refused to move, something about the child captured him as if she was a warm ray of sunlight finally shining down on their woodland realm.

Legolas looked shocked as his Father, who had just decided to leave the girl with someone else, bent and scooped the child into his arms, "Ada" he asked not sure what was going on, never did his Father interact with the younger elflings in the wood.

Yet now here he was holding a child, a baby of only two months no less "We will raise her, I feel she will become a great aranel someday" Thranduil stated heading towards the throne room to present the tiny girl to everyone.

"Aranel so she is to be my Muinthel" Legolas inquired suddenly much more excited about the child's presence for he'd always wanted to have a younger sibling, Thranduil gave a tense nod still not sure what was possessing him to do this but unable to take back his words or actions now.

The girl chose that moment to let out a happy gurgle reaching up to place her tiny hand on the Elven King's cheek her other hand clasped around the necklace that was clasped around her neck, Thranduil glanced down into amethyst colored eyes with his own blue ones and gave a rare smile.

Whispers immediately filled the halls of the woodland realm as the trio made their trek to the throne room guards and all others alike wanting to know what was going on until finally Thranduil was stood by his throne, Legolas at his side and the tiny peredhel girl in his arms still.

"King Thranduil" the captain of his guard approached Tauriel, her green eyes focused on the child "Has something happened" she asked knowing that she might not receive an answer, she didn't get one right away and so Tauriel took a step back.

Once the loud noises slowed and the room was filled with absolute silence Thranduil raised the baby for all to see "Know this, this girl I have claimed as a daughter, she is next in line for the throne and you're Aranel, her name is Evangeline Clearwater" he stated.

His tone brooked no judgment from anyone and the room was swiftly emptied as Thranduil climbed the steps to his throne and took a seat Evangeline still rested in his arms "I'm sure Muinthel is hungry I'll go see about getting her something to eat Ada" Legolas left just as quickly hurrying down the kitchens.

Leaving his Father alone with the little girl, already she was brightening all that had been dark in his world, much like a ray of sunlight would do, yes he had named her aptly "You will be a great Aranel" Thranduil murmured assuring himself of his decision one last time.

With a nod of his head he settled down as did Evangeline her grip loosening on the necklace revealing the stone that had been held in her hand an amethyst that matched her eyes, he wondered about it but he had no idea where she came from.

Eight minutes later Legolas returned and Evangeline was taken from him so that she could be fed and then placed down for a nap in her own room that had been quickly set up, and so that was how Evangeline spent her first day in the woodland realm of Mirkwood formerly known as Greenwood.

Translations:

Ada: Father

Aranel: Princess 

Muinthel: Sister

Are: Sunlight


	2. Chapter 1

It had been three years since that day had passed when Thranduil on a whim had taken in a child who was only one sixteenth of an elf as they'd learned when Galadriel and Celeborn had been passing through their realm one day nearly four months ago.

~Flashback~

He'd been calmly sitting on his throne when one of his guard had approached "My King" the silvian elf called arms hanging loosely at his side, once Thranduil had turned his head in his direction he spoke again "You have some visitors" he began.

"Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel" he introduced them as they came up the winding stairs and became visible to Thranduil's eyes, once the three elven leaders were stood the guard dismissed himself hurrying off to resume his position guarding the doors.

Thranduil stood from his throne and walked down the steps to greet his guests "It is an honor to have Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlirien in my realm" he bowed his head in respect for the she-elf.

Celeborn nodded his head in a similar fashion "We have heard some rumors" he explained glancing to his wife who had a smile on her lips, she knew something "Care to confirm or deny" he looked to Thranduil once more.

"Yes we are both quite curious about this peredhel you have taken in and only now whispers of her place in these halls have reached Lorien" Galadriel narrowed her eyes on Thranduil but the Elven Lord was just as poised as usual, that was until.

The sound of feet pounding on the steps behind them greeted their ears and a little girl with flowing black hair that fell to her waist in ringlets burst passed them "Ada" Evangeline squealed latching onto Thranduil, Legolas a mere moments behind her looking quite out of breath.

As if he'd chased her all the way from the room she was supposed to be having her lessons in, "Evangeline henig are you not supposed to be in lessons" Thranduil stared down at the black haired girl speaking in a semi scolding tone but there was a small spark of amusement in his gaze.

She looked about as out of breath as her brother "But Ada, Muindor said I could show you what I've learned" Evangeline complained pushing out her lower lip in a pout that had Celeborn chuckling making the tiny child realize they were not alone as they usually were.

Quickly and because she didn't really meet many outsiders as both her Father and Brother sheltered her for the most part, Evangeline hid behind Thranduil's legs only warily peeking around him to stare at the two literal strangers.

Legolas sighed "Muinthel come we need to get back to you're lessons" he beckoned her with his hand but she refused to budge wrapping her little arms around Thranduil's calf and pressing her face into the back of his knee.

Celeborn and Galadriel looked equal parts amused and in awe that the cold Elven King was allowing this to go on with no repercussions on the child's part "Evangeline go with you're Muindor, you can show me later" Thranduil finally spoke once more.

Only on his command did the girl scramble for Legolas, who swiftly picked her up and hurried back down the steps taking care not to misstep because he would not be responsible for hurting his little sister even if she was adopted she was still family in all but blood now.

"Your suspicions have been confirmed is that all" Thranduil climbed the steps to his throne once more and sat down, that was when Celeborn and Galadriel noticed the newest addition another little throne that had been made at it's side.

Galadriel stepped forward this time "Not quite we've heard you've named her the crown princess and we've come to offer our blessings, next in line after Legolas you realize she is only one sixteenth elf do you not" she spoke.

The Elven King shook his head "I did not but she is still part of this realm and will be Bereth someday" Thranduil said in an even tone no one would sway him from this decision though even he did not know what the Valar had planned for Evangeline.

"We offer the young lady our blessings may this realm prosper when she is to take the throne and lead her people" Celeborn reiterated "A gift sewn with the most expensive silk no doubt you have yet to plan a ceremony" he presented a silk dress that would cover Evangeline's feet.

Even Galadriel had a gift for the tiny peredhel Thranduil had taken in and claimed as his, a ring made of gemstone in a deep amethyst color, "We will take our leave now" the Lord and Lady of Lothlirien nodded one last time before vanishing down the steps.

And the gifts that had been given were taken to be put away for safe keeping when she needed them, and it was decided to prevent anymore unexpected visitors, Thranduil had some of the servants milling about begin planning for a coming out ceremony for Evangeline's fifth.

Later on after Celeborn and Galadriel were long gone and Evangeline had been released from her lessons, both she and Legolas returned to the throne room and the little she-elf showed Thranduil what she'd learned and got praised for it like she usually did.

~End Flashback~

So here he sat four months later quite cross with the way things were progressing on the ceremony details as yet another servant approached saying that there were spiders taking root in the wood "Send me Tauriel" Thranduil ordered.

The silvian elf the captain of his guard was quick to appear after receiving the summons "What is it you have need of me my Lord, has Lady Evangeline gotten into some trouble" the elfen with fire red hair and green eyes had taken a shining to the princess of Mirkwood and was fiercely protective over her like all the other she-elf's were.

"No you are to take some of the guard and destroy the spider nest in the forest leave none alive" Thranduil commanded, Tauriel nodded and doing as her king bid gathered a handful of the best warriors and slayed those nasty beasts that invaded their forest.

It didn't take long and soon she was on her way back to the throne room after seeing to that those that had gotten injured in the fight would be well to make their way to the healing room, along the way she passed by Legolas.

There was a small black boot in his hand and he looked quite lost "Legolas" Tauriel creased her brow in confusion as he looked around, it clicked then "Has Lady Evangeline run and hid from you again" she couldn't hold her amusement back as the Elf Prince finally realized she was there.

"Not quite during her lesson Muinthel got frustrated and I'd only left the room for a brief few minutes, her instructor became frustrated and snapped at her, and she took off, though she lost her boot" Legolas explained with a world weary sigh.

Tauriel frowned "Have you checked with you're father, you know Aranel prefers his presence sometimes over anyone else's" she explained Legolas gave her a grateful smile and she was hard pressed to keep up with his fast pace since she still had to give Thranduil her own report.

Eighteen minutes before hand, Thranduil looked up from his afternoon meal as the now familiar sound of little feet reached his ears as they flew up the steps to his throne, and like she had four months ago Evangeline burst onto the platform "Ada" she cried looking quite distraught this time.

Anger boiled in his veins who had upset the little one this time "Henig come" Thranduil ordered gently, Evangeline didn't even hesitate as she rushed up the steps to his throne and climbed into his lap, reminding him horribly of when Legolas had done the same.

"What has you so upset" he drew her back into his chest and she curled into his arms like the tiny child she was, Evangeline barely reached the top of his knee and there were tears dripping from her cheeks.

It was hard to understand her as the girl flew into a mumbled explanation her face pressed into his stomach "Calm yourself Henig" Thranduil soothed, his voice washing over her and like he'd commanded Evangeline did calm.

"The instructor snapped at me cause we were both frustrated and I couldn't do it right" Evangeline sniffled finally raised her eyes, those amethyst colored ones to stare into the comforting blue only when he looked into her eyes did his soften considerably.

He knew that it was neither of their faults, Evangeline was a frustrating child and the instructor he had chosen could be equally as frustrating "It is alright my little Are, where is you're other boot" Thranduil finally realized that one of the girls footwear was missing.

Evangeline seemed to realize as well "I don't know Ada" she wiped the rest of her tears away staring at her barefoot in awe, she was rather articulate for a three year old but she was still a child as she reached out and poked her big toe before dissolving into a bunch of giggles.

Thranduil looked amused when the sound of more feet pounding on the steps reached his ears signaling the return of Tauriel for they were to light to be a males the other set of footsteps were familiar and they belonged to Legolas.

At this point though her hearing wasn't quite as enhanced as theirs though it was possible the more she spent around the elves she would become more elvish, her blood awakening in a sense, Evangeline could also hear the sounds as they drew closer.

Until Legolas breached the top of the steps and spotted her in their Father's lap "Muinthel I was worried" the blonde elf prince exclaimed walking forward much calmer than before now that he knew the girl, his sister was alright.

Tauriel smiled and laughed softly as the tiny child spotted her "Tauriel" Evangeline squealed leaping from her Father's lap and running down the steps to hug her around the legs like usual "And I'm sorry Muindor" she stated with a smile already over what had happened.

Glad that she wasn't holding what happened against the instructor "Here I found you're boot Muinthel" Legolas helped Evangeline put the other boot back onto her tiny feet before lifting her into his arms as she buried her face in his neck, most likely tired from running all the way here.

Now that the princesses attention had been taken by her brother Tauriel walked forward and bowed her head "The task you assigned me is complete, no spiders remain and their nest as well as their webs were destroyed" she gave the report.

"Good you are released, Legolas take Evangeline to her room to rest, she is excused from lessons for the rest of the day" Thranduil commanded leaning back on his throne once more dismissing everyone from the throne room.

Legolas with an already sleeping Evangeline headed off for the royal wing to place his little sister in her bed and Tauriel headed off to resume her patrol around the halls of Mirkwood, things were changing but they still had their little sunlight around and that was all they needed.

Translations:

Ada: Father

Are: Sunlight

Aranel: Princess

Bereth: Queen

Elfen: She-elf

Henig: My Child

Muindor: Brother

Muinthel: Sister

Peredhel: Half Elf


	3. Chapter 2

"Come Lellig, it is time" Thranduil looked down to the child standing just a few inches above his knee's who had deep amethyst colored eyes and long flowing black hair that reached her waist in ringlets, and held out his hand.

Evangeline grasped onto her Father's hand as the most serious expression she could muster up formed on her features as they turned to face the huge double doors they would be entering through, her nerves got to her a moment later "Ada Im Gosta" she whimpered.

Thranduil shook his head "Ava Sorya Henig" he soothed her fears were just she'd never been within the presence of so many before but this had to happen so that all would know of her station in their woodland realm.

It was her coming out ceremony and fifth birthday all rolled into one big event, her maids had dressed Evangeline in the dress Celeborn had gifted her two years before, it was much a deep purple hue and looked to have been charmed, he was also in attendance along with Lady Galadriel.

Several of the Elves from Lothlirien had come as well such as Haldir and his brothers Orophin and Rumil not to mention Lord Elrond and his three children the twins Elladan and Elrohir and his daughter Arewen were also there, overall the feast room was full to near bursting that day.

Before her fears could run to rampant Legolas joined them in the hall also dressed well for the ceremony "Muindor" Evangeline exclaimed latching onto his hand feeling a lot better now that her brother was there with them.

He flashed her a cheery smile "Lle desiel Muinthel?" Legolas asked peering down at his little sister who looked very pretty in her dress, where as before it covered her feet and dragged the floor it now was up to her ankles since she'd grown a few inches.

She shook her head semi hesitantly in the negative motion and hummed in the back of her throat "Nato" Evangeline mumbled though she was still shaking her head no, Thranduil looked partially amused and Legolas chuckled under his breath.

"Legolas lume mana?" Thranduil questioned suddenly looking to his eldest before to the doors, Legolas tilted his head to the side trying to discern if he could hear any indication that it was nearly time for Evangeline to be presented to their guests.

Just a couple minutes later he had his answer "Not long Ada" Legolas stated in an assured tone of voice and Evangeline gripped his hand all the tighter "Ava Sorya Muinthel, all will be well, Tauriel is there" he gave her a quick smile.

If there was one person the little raven haired amethyst eyed girl loved besides her adoring Father and older brother it was the fiery red headed silvian elf Tauriel, who was like a sister to her and taught her all kinds of cool things when they got together under the supervision of one of her attendants.

A soft squeal filled the air between them and Evangeline could barely hold still now that she knew her third favorite person was just on the other side of those doors somewhere in that great big hall so long as she behaved for the first thirty minutes then she would find Tauriel and stick to the she-elf like glue.

Before anymore encouragement could be given the large double doors opened "Ela! Thranduil Aran of Greenwood, Legolas Ernil of Greenwood, and Evangeline Aranel of Greenwood" someone announced their stations as they each went through with Evangeline being last.

The hall filled with a cacophony of noise as they realized the Thranduil really had taken in a peredhel child and claimed her as his daughter, naming her as princess of the woodland realm they were all gathered in.

Legolas lifted Evangeline into his arms as they were led through the crowds to stand on the small platform at the back of the room, their Father just a few paces in front of them as they faced the crowd to give a speech as was pre-planned.

"It was just five years ago to the day that we found and took Evangeline in for some reason I couldn't bring myself to let someone else care for her, she was like a ray of sunshine shining down on our woodland realm and knew she would amount to something great" Thranduil began.

Blue eyes looking for anyone that may object to the child being only one sixteenth elf before continuing "She has brought light into these halls where none have been in so many long years and I feel she will be a wonderful Bereth someday" he stated.

"Not even I know what the Valar have planned for Evangeline but she was brought to us for a reason and that's why I named her Aranel of Greenwood our little Are" Thranduil finished when no complaints came forward, he nodded pleased with the outcome so far.

His son took his turn "This also happens to be Muinthel's fifth birthday not just her coming out ceremony so please everyone enjoy the party and any and all questions you have should be directed towards myself or Ada" Legolas warned.

So that Evangeline didn't have to struggle through any explanations, the speeches done the feast commenced and Legolas set his sister down, it took her but a moment to disappear from his line of sight and he chuckled knowing where she was headed and who she was looking for.

Tauriel caught his gaze from across the room just before a tiny someone slammed into her knee's "A! Aranel" she scooped Evangeline and swung her around to the child's amusement before placing the girl on her feet once more.

Evangeline let out peels of laughter and clung to the fiery red headed she-elf following the female around as they mingled and she was greeted by many unfamiliar elves "Aranel Evangeline" another strange male approached and bowed low, his long brown hair nearly touching the ground.

"I am Elladan I live in Imladris or Rivendell as it is called in the common tongue, Lle Merna Salk?" he asked more like rushed out and Evangeline blinked her amethyst colored eyes at him before looking up to the elf she clung to.

Feeling the gaze Tauriel glanced down having heard the question and nodded reassuringly "I'll be right there Are" she smiled gently and nudged Evangeline forward as she held out her hand and Elladan grasped it in his much larger and she was placed on his feet and he began dancing.

To the sound of harps and flutes, him just spinning in randomly circles but the child seemed to enjoy the movements of course immediately after Evangeline was approached by many more offers to dance with many elves and Tauriel could tell she was beginning to tire.

"I believe it's time Aranel had some food" she intervened before the next elf, Rumil could ask Evangeline to dance again for the third time, the little girl having laughed at the silly faces he made until she was almost blue in the face from the lack of oxygen.

Rumil pouted having taken a liking to the young princess of Greenwood as the red haired she-elf picked Evangeline up and carried her away "Worry not brother she merely needs to rest" Orophin saw his brothers expression, Haldir no where near to keep them out of trouble.

Grateful for the chance to take a break from all the dancing and actually eat something since her nerves had prevented her from snacking on anything earlier, Evangeline eyed the spread before turning to Tauriel as the female set a plate down before her.

"Hantanyel Tauriel" she nodded her head politely while minding her manners something her instructors told her was very important since she was the princess and it wouldn't do to insult important guests and thus had been learning since the start of her lessons.

The she-elf settled in next to Evangeline and made her own plate while scanning the room for any suspicious activity it wouldn't do to leave their aranel unprotected after all and Thranduil had predicted the child would stick to her nearly this entire evening.

She caught Legolas's eyes from where he stood in the shadows, this whole event was for his sister after all and he wouldn't take that from her, the prince nodded and Tauriel resumed her so far uneventful watch over her charge for the evening.

He was relieved that nothing had happened so far and the evening was progressing soon it would be time for dessert and the gifts that had been brought, Legolas turned and sought out his Father to give him the good news.

Likewise Thranduil was glad that no one had tried anything yet perhaps they were all accepting of Evangeline, he wouldn't have anyone trying to harm Greenwood's Are, their little ray of sunshine that had come from out of nowhere seemingly.

Evangeline was to wrapped up in her meal to notice when someone she hadn't met yet during her time out on the dance floor sat down on her left and plopped a neatly wrapped gift in front of her plate, she looked startled and glanced up into brown eyes.

Once she didn't like the look of, he was hooded but she could make out long stringy brown hair and pointed ears signaling he was an elf just like everyone else in the room "Go on Aranel it is you're birthday is it not" he asked seeming hurt by her hesitance to open the gift.

But manners and tradition dictated that no gifts were to be opened until after dessert and it was no where near time for that yet, so Evangeline hurriedly turned in her seat to face her friend "Tauriel" she tugged on the she-elf's green tunic sleeve to get her attention.

Tauriel faced her then and noticed the newest addition to the table and eyed him suspiciously "Nato! Aranel?" she asked softly keeping her green eyes locked with the brown ones of the stranger sitting on the other side of Evangeline.

"He said it is a gift but I'm not supposed to open any gifts until after dessert" Evangeline wrung her little hands nervously, not liking the males gaze on her any longer, she knew he was looking at her and she didn't want him to do it anymore.

Her lips curved upwards into a smile "A lelyalme Aranel" Tauriel stood collecting the gift and helping Evangeline down from her chair, the little girl holding tightly to her hand as they hurried through the crowds to drop the gift off at the designated table meant for gifts only.

More offers to dance came after that once the elves realized Evangeline was back on the floor, though it was mostly Rumil who asked keeping the little princess entertained for the mass majority of that time as he spun them around and made more silly face for the girl.

Until finally it was time to sit down at the long feasting table and have dessert, Evangeline was most eager for this part of the ceremony/birthday party as she seated at the head of the table, her father to her left and brother to her right, with Tauriel just a couple chairs down from Legolas.

"A'maelamin Lellig! Amin nauva auta yeste!" Thranduil cleared his throat and passed over the first of the gifts to his adopted daughter, she was his undeniably because he'd claimed her so and the Valar wouldn't have brought her there if it wasn't to be so.

Those amethyst eyes lit up like thousands of twinkling stars were within her gaze and Evangeline reached out with careful hands and grabbed her first gift "Diola Lle Ada" she exclaimed once the wrapping paper had been shredded to reveal a set of daggers.

For soon she would learn the ways of the warrior as Legolas had for self defense in case no guard was around to protect her, though it wouldn't be for a couple more years and even then both males in her life were hesitant to teach her.

The daggers had a deep maroon sheath and the blades were nice and shiny the edges sharp but she didn't dare un-sheath a single one so the set of five daggers were set to the side as the next gift was passed her way from her brother.

More exclamations of thank you erupted from between her lips as the next gift was to be revealed as a bow complete with full quiver, the wood of the bow was wound in vine and the string was thick and strong but not enough for her to not be able to pull back when learning.

Tauriel gave her a short sword, then came the other gifts of silk and gems and jewels and dresses, jewelry until not even Evangeline could remember how many presents she'd opened and she was quickly growing tired as were her fingers becoming sore.

Until the last gift came her way, Tauriel recognized it right away as the one that elf from earlier had tried to entice Evangeline into opening and sat up a little straighter eyeing it warily, even the princess seemed hesitant to tear into it with her usual enthusiasm.

Amethyst eyes flashed in her direction an unsure look in those colored irises, everyone was beginning to whisper for none of them had given her such a strange looking gift such as the box it was in was also weird.

Evangeline bit her lip and turned to her Father "Ada would you open it, my fingers hurt" she pouted at Thranduil and relief whooshed through her as he nodded and scooped the box into his hands working off the twine and wrapping paper to reveal.

"Rhaich! Mani naa tanya nat'?" burst from his mouth as the gift was promptly dropped on the table a dead creature of some kind, the evening had gone so well and anger boiled in his veins as Thranduil turned "Ya?" he asked over the loud chatter which immediately died down.

Seeing that it hadn't been such a good gift, Tauriel stood deciding now as good a time as any "Aran Thranduil" she dipped her head in respect for the elven king before her lips pulled down into a frown upon seeing what had caused the commotion.

Thranduil raised a white blonde brow "Do you know who this gift came from" he was seething with repressed rage, if this was someone's idea of a joke it was in very poor taste and he nor did Evangeline appreciate it in the least.

"Not quite my lord, but I thought nothing of it until now, a strange elf that I noticed missing from the table came to Aranel while she was eating earlier and tried to get her to open it when it was against tradition" she explained.

"I did search afterwards while Evangeline was otherwise occupied but came up empty handed" Tauriel gave her report feeling like a fool, why hadn't she reported it earlier, Thranduil sighed and held up his hand to stop her.

He wasn't angry with his head guard no, but he was angry that someone would give such a hideous looking dead creature to his daughter on a very important day, before anymore could go on more chaos reigned for a short moment.

As the dead creature began swelling, Legolas's blue eyes widening as he saw what was happening just before the thing exploded he leaped from his chair and covered Evangeline "Muindor" the girl exclaimed as a black tar like substance burst and covered his back.

It burned like fire and he fell to the floor squirming, the raven haired child bursting into tears at the sight of her second favorite person in pain, just a couple seats from Thranduil, Elrond jumped from his chair and hurried to Legolas's side to see what he could do.

More chaos as Evangeline's crying picked up in volume and she was full on sobbing now and Thranduil sat in his seat lost on what to do or how to calm the situation from getting to much further out of hand.

Only Tauriel noticed the amethyst gem hanging from the necklace around Evangeline's neck taking on a light purple hue as her emotions ran out of control before she could reach out and try to sooth the girl.

There was a white light that overtook the entire hall and she had to close her eyes to protect them from the purity of it, like a star and then it was over, the gem losing it's soft colored hue, Evangeline's own amethyst colored eyes a much darker color then before.

Just a few moments before "Elo!" Elrond exclaimed as the black tar and burns cleared up on Legolas's back, and the prince sat up feeling much lighter than before like nothing had even happened until there was a dull thud sound.

All eyes turned to Evangeline only to see her unconscious in Tauriel's arms, muttering began in the feasting hall they were all gathered in "Someone want to tell me what just happened" Thranduil asked working himself into a fit of anger, his tone cold implying that he wanted answers.

Elrond took a deep breath "Istar, Aranel Evangeline is of Maiar descent it's never happened before" he explained carefully knowing that this could change some things, as some would find the girl now unfit to rule Greenwood years in the future.

Knowing there was little he could do, Thranduil claimed the feast over as servants put away the many gifts Evangeline had received and Legolas who was in better shape than ever took his sister away to her room to rest.

For the power she had used had most likely made her exhausted, things were going to get extremely complicated but Thranduil couldn't bring himself to regret taking Evangeline in even now as the other half of her heritage was revealed.

Later on after making sure Evangeline was sound asleep in her room, Legolas sought out his Father who was having a meeting with the other elven leaders, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel in the throne room.

"What is to happen now Ada?" he asked breaching the top of the steps and tuning in to the conversation at hand, Legolas was worried what would happen to his sister, Evangeline didn't deserve this at all.

Thranduil frowned and looked to Galadriel "The Lady Galadriel was just saying that she could speak to Mithrandir to see if he would teach Evangeline all she needed to know about her second heritage" he explained.

The she-elf nodded "Yes perhaps even tell us who's lineage she comes from, he might be able to sense it in her" Galadriel stated as she looked to her husband, the recent events only made her more sure that in the future Evangeline would be leaving her mark on the world.

Perhaps this had been the point of that little gift to test her powers or perhaps bring them forth and to the attention of the White Council "He's due to visit us in a couple weeks time in Lothlirien, come we return" Celeborn nodded and with their escort left.

"I could also teach her some healing, I feel it would benefit her in the future" Elrond had to add his own two cents worth of the conversation, that black tar had cleared right up and he had this feeling that Evangeline would have a talent for healing.

Legolas could see the point in that "Ada we should also start her defense training early now that we know there are those out there that seek to harm Muinthel" he turned to Thranduil who by now was looking quite weary of this whole situation.

"When" Thranduil sighed knowing it would do no good to argue with the Lord of Rivendell and that if there was anyone he could trust his children with it would be Elrond, the elven lord was extremely talented at healing and Evangeline would be interested in that sort of thing.

Glad that he was getting his way just a little bit "On her tenth birthday, my two sons Elladan and Elrohir will be sent here to collect her, I will take no more than six months to teach her before she is returned" Elrond limited himself.

Thranduil accepted the terms of their deal and then Elrond to was gone with his three children in tow "How is she Lonneg?" he asked Legolas who stood before the throne and watching the brown haired elf lord leave their woodland realm with their escort as well.

"Well but resting still, whatever Muinthel did took a lot of energy, I'm surprised if she isn't tired for the next week or so" Legolas frowned why would someone do this, Evangeline was nothing more than a child.

Relieved that there didn't seem to be any other lasting effects and that all it did was exhaust Evangeline, Thranduil elapsed into silence and eventually Legolas wandered off to find something to occupy his time with until Evangeline woke, hungry and tired, before going back to sleep.

Translations:

Lellig: Daughter

Lonneg: Son

Peredhel: Part Elf

Muinthel: Sister

Muindor: Brother

Ada: Father

Are: Sunlight

Ernil: Prince

Aran: King

Aranel: Princess

Bereth: Queen

Istar/Maiar: Wizard

Elo!: Oh

Rhaich! Mani naa tanya nat': Curses What is that thing?

Ya?: Who

Diola Lle: Thank You

A'maelamin Lellig! Amin nauva auta yeste!: My Beloved Daughter, I would like to go first

A lelyalme: Let's Go

Nato!: Yes

Hantanyel: I thank you

Im Gosta: I'm afraid

Ava Sorya: Don't Worry

Henig: My Child

Lle desiel?: Are You Ready?

Lume Mana?: How Long?

Ela!: Behold

A!: Hi

Lle Merna Salk?: Do you want to dance?


	4. Chapter 3

Only two months later after Evangeline's coming out/birthday party did a most unexpected but welcome guest appear in Greenwood, after visiting with Celeborn and Galadriel six weeks before hand did Gandalf, or Mithrandir as the elves called him, pay Thranduil and the woodland realm an extremely needed visit.

He was curious about the elven child who also had Maiar powers, Gandalf wondered where had she come from, how was it possible both races had mixed flawlessly and how on earth had the girl ended up in Greenwood of all places, though he supposed he could ask how they found her.

"Aran Thranduil, Mithrandir has arrived" a servant milling about announced the wizards presence in the halls of the woodland realm and Gandalf breached the top of the steps, taking off his very pointy hat and nodding his head in respect for the elven King.

Legolas was sat at his side for once, but Evangeline was off having one of her lessons, they'd been waiting to hear from the wizard that was now before them, before starting the five year old child on her self defense lessons that Tauriel had completely offered to help with to no one's surprise.

"Thranduil I hear you've stumbled upon something or rather someone quite interesting" Gandalf looked up at the blonde elf sitting upon his throne, looking about as poised and unflappable as usual especially with that cold look in his eyes.

Before the prince of greenwood could move off to collect his little sister, bare feet, familiar to their ears but not to Gandalf's pounded on the steps below them and as she was quite fond of doing especially when there were guests, Evangeline burst onto the platform.

A pleased smile spread across her lips as she bounced towards and up to Thranduil's throne and burst into a round of giggles to Legolas's amusement "Muinthel what is it that amuses you so?" he asked gently as she clambered into their Father's lap.

His brows raised high into his hairline as he spotted a small spark of softness in those once ice cold blue eyes, Gandalf chuckled inwardly yes this was quite interesting to say the least and he definitely could feel the magic within the child.

If anything at his question Evangeline became even more exuberant than before amethyst eyes bright and full of life, whereas before after that incident in the feasting hall she'd been stuck in bed for a week as Legolas had mostly predicted.

Finally after several minutes of random giggling the raven haired elven child managed to explain what she found so funny "I played a prank on accident" she bit her lip a wide and mischievous smile spreading across her face not looking apologetic in the least.

Especially when another elf, her instructor this time burst over the last step, their attention had been stolen by the little girl so they'd been unaware of the male elf's impending approach, his appearance quite ruffled.

And he had what looked like fish eggs or snot covering him from head to toe, it was unsure how Evangeline did this "Mischievous little scoundrel" the male elf wasn't angry in the least, but he looked out of breath as if he'd run all this way after the princess of Greenwood.

She couldn't help it as she burst into another round of infectious giggles, Legolas turned his head away and coughed into his hand as laughter consumed him and the only sign that Thranduil was amused at all was the laughter in his blue eyes.

Gandalf chuckled outwardly "Evangeline how did you do this" Thranduil asked after several minutes of silence, he was curious perhaps her powers had once again reacted and he looked over for any sign that she was excited.

"I can answer that, several of the fish that had been caught for this evenings dinner were pregnant and I had been teaching aranel a small bit about cooking in case the knowledge is ever needed" the instructor elf cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention onto himself.

"Evangeline got to close to the platter they were piling the eggs they removed from the fish and she set her elbow down on it and well needless to say I ended up covered in the things" the elf grimaced but he couldn't be mad at their precious sunlight for her laughter.

Had been music to everyone's ears as they filled the hall and brightened the heavy mood everyone had been feeling since her coming out ceremony "Ah I see, Henig this is Mithrandir" Thranduil nodded and the male elf left to clean up.

Knowing very well that lessons were over for the day for Evangeline, the tiny child in his lap peered at the tall person and blinked her amethyst eyes in confusion "Mithrandir" a smile alighted her features as she said the name and she bowed her head as she had been taught.

"Very polite you are young miss" Gandalf gave her a quick smile and the child gave him more laughter, it seemed she was quite happy with the things were and wasn't so quick to cry unless someone did something with the intention of doing so.

Legolas nodded "Very much so, she's been learning since she was three, isn't that right Muinthel" the younger blonde elf asked with an amused smile as Evangeline nodded her head with more eagerness than he thought she would.

And with complete seriousness, probably picking up on it floating around the room "Nato, Diola Lle Muindor" Evangeline exclaimed happily proud that she was receiving praise for her polite manners in the face of their guest.

Gandalf blinked so the child was quite articulate with the elven language because he hadn't understood a single word she just said and it seemed neither of the males were to much in a hurry to give him a translation either.

Deciding that the conversation had been led off track for far to many minutes now, Thranduil cleared his throat and the child in his lap ceased her wiggling and sat absolutely still, her ears perked up in interest "Mithrandir Aldol!" he finally greeted the wizened old wizard.

"Now as you've noticed, Evangeline Lellig is not ordinary elven child nor even just a peredhel" Thranduil began and Gandalf nodded glad that the conversation was finally moving along and he was getting answers or getting to ask questions now.

He nodded "Yes of course, even at this distance I can she is from a very powerful line of Maiar, though even I can not tell which at this moment in time" Gandalf said"How did you come by her if I may ask" he noticed the possessiveness of both male elf's over the tiny child.

Evangeline was perched in Thranduil's lap listening to the conversation with rapt attention proving she understood more than just her own language and new the common tongue just as well though she was hesitant to speak it again in his presence.

"I first heard her crying by the river, for a long time I merely imagined the sound, but after the fifth I knew it was no figment of my imagination, and with Ada we found her washed upon the bank of the river that flows through Greenwood" Legolas explained.

A noticeable frown tugged Gandalf's lips down, so they didn't know where the girl had come from either "That means you were meant to find her" he was certain of that much both elf's breathed a visible sigh of relief.

More talk ensued and it was becoming obvious that Evangeline was getting impatient as a pout was quickly forming on her lips and she looked quite bored with the whole of the conversation since she didn't really comprehend what they were talking about.

"Ada An Gell Nin" she pushed her lip out in a pout and looked hopefully at Legolas, it was about that time she hung out with Tauriel, the fiery red headed she-elf always had something interesting to do but she didn't want to walk all the way down those steps again.

Gandalf closed his mouth as more elvish language spilled from Evangeline's lips before a very adorable pout crossed her features and she looked at the younger blonde in the room "Very well Henig you may go to Tauriel" Thranduil relented unable to resist.

Though most knew nowadays not to say anything about his softness towards the amethyst eyed raven haired little girl, for they were swiftly dealt a punishment but they were also told to never let Evangeline know they were in trouble for it would just upset her as they'd found out.

"Ensure that she makes it to Tauriel, Legolas" he turned to his eldest and handed Evangeline over to her brother and both were soon on their way down the steps searching the lower halls for wherever Tauriel was stationed to relieve her to watch after their aranel.

Now that they were alone "You wish for me to teach her how to wield her powers, how long do I have and will I be staying here" Gandalf jumped right back into their previous talk before the girl had interrupted, though she was quite well behaved for a newly turned five year old.

Thranduil nodded "Yes, I fear that if another incident happens it would have consequences on Evangeline, she is the sunlight that has so evaded Greenwood, when things are becoming dark and deadly she is there like a ray of sunshine filling the halls with her light and fixing things" he stated.

"Is that how you see her" there went his brows raising high into his hairline once again, "Does she glow to you" Gandalf was hesitant to inquire sensing how protective the elven king was over the child that wasn't even but one sixteenth of an elf, the other half of her heritage a Maiar.

Another nod "When I first saw her, I'd made the decision to leave her in the care of someone else, but when I tried to turn I could not, now as for you're other questions, Evangeline is not to leave these walls yet, yes and ten months will that be sufficient time" Thranduil asked.

Gandalf let out a long winded sigh "Yes of course Thranduil will you explain this to her tomorrow" he questioned, one last nod and he was taken away by a servant and shown to the quarters, no matter how extravagant they were he preferred to be traveling.

He sat down on a chair and took out his pipe cleaning it before lighting it up thinking of all the things he could teach the girl first, Elrond had told him she might have a talent for healing, and he'd also show her how to grow things herbs and whatnot.

"Hmm" Gandalf mused aloud, she'd also need a staff that could grow along with her as she aged, though he didn't know how much Maiar she had in her, she was clearly powerful, so Evangeline was sure to age much slower not just because of her elven heritage but her Maiar as well.

For they were near immortal, in the case disease or they were riddled with wounds they couldn't heal in time, that was all that could kill them, he sighed running through a list of easy spells the child could learn as well, including teaching her how to send messages through creatures.

Perhaps when it came time for him to leave, he would gift her with a familiar, should she ever have need to ask him a question, Evangeline would merely whisper her message and send whatever he gifted to her off and he could answer it for her.

That way he wouldn't have need to come back so soon in case she became confused on what to do when he did leave, Gandalf nodded and so he began thinking up possible creatures he could gift her, owls, a crow, or even a raven, though Dwarves were fond of ravens as well.

It didn't mean that ravens belonged solely to that particular race that was found on middle earth, his train of thought derailed as a knock came upon the door to the room he'd been assigned, Gandalf hastily put out his pipe and rose to answer the door.

Just another servant telling him that if he'd like he could have dinner in the main hall or in his room, he chose the latter of the two and the elf hurried off to make sure their supper was still going to finish on time, it was still just a few hours away.

~With Legolas and Evangeline~

They'd finally found Tauriel in one of the lowest halls having been on watch over the dungeons that afternoon "Legolas, Aranel" the redheaded she-elf greeted the prince and Evangeline as the blonde told her she was relieved from her post to spend time with the princess as usual.

Legolas hurried off moments afterwards and Evangeline latched on to her third favorite elf in the entire world "There was a guy with a funny pointed hat" she exclaimed unable to hold back on her thoughts about the guest in their woodland realm.

"Really now Aranel, was he tall or short and just thought he needed an extremely pointy hat to draw attention from his height" Tauriel snickered as she led the young child to the training room, having been teaching the girl a little bit about how to throw her daggers.

Though Evangeline was rather patient and hadn't used the ones her father had gifted her, instead choosing to opt for a duller blade so she didn't hurt herself "He was super tall but he had long gray hair and Ada called him Mithrandir" Evangeline chattered watching Tauriel closely.

"I forget he was to come" Tauriel admitted reminding herself of the incident two months before still no sign of that strange elf that had left the gift, but she was going to continue scouring the whole of Greenwood to find him and give him what for.

Evangeline tilted her head to the side "He called me Maiar several times in his conversation with Ada what is a Maiar and why am I being called one, aren't I elf like you Tauriel" question after question shot from her mouth like rapid fire.

And Tauriel had a difficult time keeping up with each one "Maiar is something like a wizard or a witch in your case you remember that blinding white light from you're coming out ceremony" the she-elf asked first and the child nodded.

"Oh so I can use magic and stuff" her amethyst eyes brightened like a thousand twinkling stars in the night sky and Tauriel smiled pulling the little girl into a quick hug before placing Evangeline on her feet once more.

Before answering her other questions "Yes Are you can use magic, and yes you are also elf like me but not full" Tauriel finished off the girls questions "Would you like to practice Aranel" she inquired holding up three dull daggers for the raven haired child.

Her eyes lit up with glee and Evangeline nodded eagerly "Nato" she exclaimed happily "Hantanyel" she couldn't help it, being polite had been ingrained into her very being and that was one thing Thranduil encouraged the most.

Tauriel smiled once more and handed over the daggers, helping Evangeline find a proper stance and guiding the little princess of Greenwood through the motions of throwing the heavy weapons before stepping back "Okay you try" she suggested.

Eager to show off a little, Evangeline poked her tongue between her lips in concentration amethyst eyes narrowed on the target just a few feet away from her, trying to judge the distance and the strength in which she should throw before finally letting the dagger fly from her fingers.

It sailed at alarming speed until with a soft thunk embedded itself into the most outer rim of the target, it stuck there for all of three seconds before falling to the floor with a clatter, it was enough for Evangeline as she let out a massive squeal "I did it Tauriel did you see" she was all smiles again.

"Very good Aranel, you'll be an expert in dagger throwing in no time if you keep practicing like that" Tauriel praised knowing that encouraging Evangeline always made her try her hardest and she improved in such a little amount of time afterwards.

Their Are was sure one intriguing little child as smiles of amusement filled the room from the odd guard dotted around the training room also brushing up on their own skills in order to be able to protect their king and his family, adopted or otherwise, Evangeline was their princess.

"Can I try again an gell nin Tauriel" Evangeline flashed a pout at the red headed she-elf and Tauriel couldn't deny the little girl anything she wanted, who could after all if they were faced with the cuteness that was Evangeline.

So she nodded "Of course go ahead" Tauriel gestured for the girl to keep practicing and another elf set up a target for her to practice her own skills on just a few feet away from Evangeline so that she didn't have to go to far from the princess.

Mere moments after throwing the last two daggers she had in her hand at the targets, and she'd gone to collect them, Evangeline had her attention stolen by another object, her amethyst eyes widened in awe and she reached out and plucked a small one from the table.

Hearing movement to her left, Tauriel lowered her bow and turned to face Evangeline who was wielding her own bow in her hand and trying to notch an arrow to the bowstring "Here Aranel" she finally said after watching the girl struggle for a few minutes.

Before to much more could go on or before Tauriel could show Evangeline how to properly shoot an arrow, they were interrupted "Dinner" one of the servants called and everyone began filing from the room to head up to the higher halls to eat supper.

Evangeline looked a little put out "Tomorrow Aranel after your lessons" Tauriel promised and the girl flashed her a hopeful smile, though Evangeline knew it was possible she wouldn't see the red head the next day for sometimes t he she-elf was sent on important missions.

"Gestog?" even still she couldn't help but hope that she got to see Tauriel the next day after her lessons and got to learn how to shoot an arrow, like the fiery red head and her brother could, and then she could show her father and he would be so proud of her like he always was.

Tauriel smiled and lifted Evangeline into her arms "Nato" she nodded praying to the Valar that she didn't get sent out to destroy that blasted spiders nest again, they kept coming back no matter how many times Thranduil sent her out to get rid of them.

After fifteen minutes the duo reached the main dining hall and Evangeline was lowered to her feet and she hurried to her usual spot next to and in between Legolas and Thranduil, "Diola Lle Muindor" the girl thanked her brother sweetly.

Causing chuckles to rise in the room from several of those that were joining them for dinner that evening, it was unbelievable how polite their princess was and they all encouraged her to be her politest and she in turn became even kinder than before.

"Lle Creoso Muinthel" Legolas smiled plating up some food for the raven haired child sitting at his side as Evangeline waited patiently as she always did until their Father caught her attention and she turned fully to face him.

Head tilted to the side curiosity bright in her amethyst colored eyes "Tomorrow Lellig you will have new lessons you remember Mithrandir" he waited until she nodded "He is here to teach you how to wield you're power sufficiently" Thranduil explained.

"What about my other lessons Ada" Evangeline frowned, weren't they important and how long was she going to have lessons with that Mithrandir person, she didn't know one thing about the very tall fellow.

More chuckles filled the air "They are temporarily put on hold until ten months and your sixth birthday comes around, these lessons with Mithrandir will last for two hours, and then Tauriel will take over for the next hour and you'll have the rest of the day to rest" Thranduil finished.

Her eyes lit up "Really Tauriel's gonna teach me about weapons" those amethyst gems sparkled like they always did as if stars were a permanent resident in the irises perhaps they should start calling her Gil of Are (Star of Sunlight) it would be more apt that way.

Yes that was more suiting to the little princess, Thranduil nodded "Of course now eat your dinner then it's off to the baths with you Henig" he stated in a firm tone and she smiled cheekily at him before eating with more manners than any child he'd ever met.

Then as he'd said, Legolas carted his sister off to the baths and Evangeline was bathed until her skin was pink and clean and her hair was shining "Does Mithrandir speak Elvish Muindor" she asked in the midst of having her hair brushed til it was silky to the touch.

"I don't believe so, though I'm not entirely sure, you could always ask him Muinthel" Legolas said as he ran his fingers through that soft raven colored hair, it suited Evangeline in a way, if the light hit it just right it glimmered as if it had been charmed by millions of twinkling stars.

Evangeline giggled and he knew she was planning something mischievous "Just don't go overboard with you're prank Muinthel, Ada would be most furious if Mithrandir got frustrated and left without teaching you anything" Legolas warned.

Sufficiently chastised and promising not to be impolite and just have a little bit of fun, Evangeline was then plopped into her bed lined with soft furs and downy mattress and feathery pillows with thick duvets that were pulled all the way up to her chin encompassing her in warmth.

"Ollo vae Muinthel Posto vae" Legolas bid Evangeline good night, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead as his mother use to do to him, he wished the woman could meet the raven haired girl but alas that was now very much impossible as she'd died in battle long ago.

At the softly murmured words, Evangeline yawned "Quel Du Muindor" she said quietly already on the verge of falling asleep, Legolas blew out most of the candles lit in her room save for one and by the time he left she was snoring softly.

The next morning Evangeline was woken by one of her personal attendants, her hair was twisted into a very pretty bun complete with silver comb, embedded within it were gems of all manners of colors, before being dressed in a green tunic with billowing sleeves and brown leggings.

Complete with deep maroon colored boots to warm her feet from the chill as her birthday was in the winter months though it was still warm enough to go outside and forage if need be, the true cold had yet to sweep through Greenwood and those were days she most hated.

"Quel Marth Aranel Evangeline" the attendant smiled kindly at her young charge leading her to the informal breakfast hall where her king and prince were already seated at the table awaiting her arrival along with the wizard.

Evangeline took a deep breath and steeling her nerves marched forward bravely to sit between her brother and father "Quel amrun Ada, Muindor, Mithrandir" she greeted after being helped into her chair by Legolas.

Gandalf gave her a curious look and Thranduil raised his brow as he realized she was speak in the elvish tongue on purpose, he hid his amusement well until it was only contained within his gaze and looked to his son, who knew what their Gil of Are was doing.

He'd told Legolas about the newest addition to the nickname he'd branded her with and his son had wholeheartedly agreed with him that it was apt to call her such a name "Henig do not tease him so, Mithrandir does not speak our language" Thranduil finally ended the girls game.

She pouted for half a second "Please to meet you Mithrandir I am Evangeline" before bursting into the most polite greeting Gandalf had ever been given by a child, because he was use to them being interested more in his fireworks.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well young miss, you should eat, you'll need the energy in the coming hours" Gandalf said gently, not wanting to scare the young girl away from learning anything from him, having already figured out a plan for the time being.

The little girl nodded and grabbed up her small goblet of water to take a sip, before digging in to her breakfast, eating with manners "How long has she been having lessons" Gandalf inquired to Thranduil suddenly.

"Since she was three and could understand, Evangeline is a very special child and she took to her lessons quickly though she is still a child sometimes and gets frustrated as do her instructors" Thranduil threw the girl a mock glare and she giggled impishly.

Cheeky little thing that she was dared, yes dared to laugh at the headaches she continuously caused him though he doubted it was intentional, she was a woodland sprite and very mischievous just like Legolas had been at that age.

Gandalf saw the genuine affection the elven king held for the tiny raven haired amethyst eyed child and knew that the Valar had something to do with this rather strange turn in events, but why send a little girl and what was up with her dual heritage.

Breakfast was spent in much the same manner as it usually was, though Gandalf was lost in his thoughts for the rest of the time until a small tug on his robe sleeve made him lose his train of thought, he peered down at the elven/maiar child "Yes" he inquired already knowing.

"Time for lessons Mithrandir" she gave him a bright smile that was full of light and Gandalf could very well see why Evangeline would be called the star of sunlight here in the halls of greenwood she radiated purity in all that she was.

He nodded "Yes of course Miss Evangeline, come along we have many things to learn and not enough time" Gandalf stood and pushed his chair in, noticing that it was just him and the little girl, he then wondered if she would reach the height of a full elf with only half of that as her heritage.

Well only one sixteenth of it as her heritage to be precise "But Ada said you'd be here ten months til my sixth birthday" Evangeline held up six fingers in confusion not sure why the very tall person was now talking nonsense.

The wizard chuckled "You'll find I talk in riddles more often than not my dear child" Gandalf held out his hand and she took it hesitantly still very much confused by his changed manner of speaking but followed along behind him anyway.

Half way down the hall she found herself in the lead and so Evangeline led the wizard to the only place she knew that lessons were supposed to be in "Will this room do Mithrandir" she bit her lip nervously not sure if she liked being alone with this literal strange.

"Yes quite nicely it is a fine room young miss, now shall you like you're first lesson" Gandalf turned and faced the young girl who eyed him nervously from her spot across the room, her hands held behind her back and she fidgeted.

Evangeline nodded quietly "What's first Mithrandir, what is a Maiar exactly" she was dying with curiosity, the definition she'd gotten from Tauriel was not enough to quell her need to know more about herself now that the knowledge was well known to herself and by others.

Gandalf had suspected she'd asked and so took a seat "Please seat Miss Evangeline and I will tell you" he waited until she was sitting in a wooden chair "The Maiar or Maia are near immortal spirits descended into Arda, Middle-Earth as you know it to help the Valar shape the world" he began.

During his explanation he than began to suspect he knew who Evangeline was descended from for now it was just suspicions and Gandalf kept them to himself "Near Immortals" the little girl squeaked how was that even possible.

"Exactly my dear girl, unless wounded severely or wrought with disease we, you and I will shall never fade unless you wish it" he explained calmly, being patient and trying not to talk in riddles all the time so as not to confuse the girl was going to really test his meddle.

Her eyes lit up in understanding and Gandalf was glad he wouldn't have to deepen his explanations, but he did want to confirm something "Now first you need a staff" he stated with a small smile wondering how long it would take before the child got frustrated.

"And how am I to get one of these staff thingies Mithrandir" Evangeline asked patiently though her manner of speech were still that of a child's and Gandalf chuckled quite amused, she huffed at him and waited for the explanation.

"You must do it yourself as I can not help you, you have to imagine it, feel it within your hand my dear" he spoke in more riddles and knew that it wasn't helping her understand anything, first and foremost most of these lessons relied solely upon her ability to wield her gift.

Evangeline frowned deeply much like she'd seen her father do on several occasions when he was not happy with the way things were going or if Tauriel said that icky spiders had taken up living in their Greenwood once again.

She sighed and closed her eyes and took a deep breath working through the riddle, imagining just as he'd said, a staff in her hand one that was hopefully appropriately sized and not as big as the one Mithrandir carried.

All of a sudden Evangeline could feel something forming in her hand but she kept her eyes closed for fear of it just being her very overactive imagination, when she closed her hand into a fist, her fingers wrapped around vine and wood and her amethyst eyes popped open.

With rounded irises Evangeline faced Gandalf or as she knew him Mithrandir "Is this right" she asked holding up the tiny staff, made of ebony wood and wrapped in maroon colored vines, with a little notch in the top for a crystal of some sort like his.

"Very well done now that crystal around you're necklace place it in the top of your staff and then we will practice" Gandalf nodded so it seemed there was truth in that the girl was a very quick study and didn't get frustrated very easily, instead choosing to try and work through the problem.

Not liking the idea of removing her necklace at all, Evangeline faltered in her excitement for these newest lessons that had been building upon realizing there was an actual physical something in her hand that she'd created from her just imagining it.

"Do I have to" she looked down at the amethyst gem, it would hardly fit in the top part of her staff anyway, and so what if she sounded like a petulant child, her father had told her she'd been wearing that when they found her and she'd never taken it off not even once.

Gandalf frowned this time "What on earth is the matter my dear Evangeline" he asked wondering what had caused her to become most stubborn especially when she'd been doing so well so far and the lesson was progressing as he'd wanted from the very beginning.

Tauriel who'd been passing by the room and having heard the statement poked her head in and Evangeline beamed at her "Aranel's never taken it off, the necklace I mean Mithrandir" she explained so the princess didn't have to.

"I see, would this help if we merely exchanged it for another with the same gem hanging around you're neck" Gandalf produced a necklace from his robes that held an amethyst gem fastened to it and held it out for Evangeline.

Who bit her lip before nodding and hurriedly exchanged it for the new necklace, upon removing the crystal it grew in size until it was it's full size once more, Tauriel looked on with curiosity and stuck around for a bit longer since she was free for a little while.

Evangeline quickly stuck the crystal after removing it from the necklace into the top of her mini staff and stood when Gandalf did "Good, good now to see how well you are with spells" he looked around the room and quickly set up a small test course.

It was just an old and yellowed piece of parchment in the bottom of a glass container, a flask of water in his hand just in case "What kind of spell Mithrandir" Evangeline peered into the container to see the paper.

"Oh just a little one and then I'll have you learn something else that won't nearly be as draining, then we can go off for lunch" Gandalf waved his hand unconcerned and both she-elves looked at him in confusion.

Very confused by this gray haired wizard, Evangeline nodded waiting patiently "What's the spell" she asked after several minutes of silence on the wizards part and Gandalf looked at her before realizing he'd drifted off into his thoughts once again.

Gandalf then turned to Tauriel "Miss would you do the honors of translating the word Fireball into elvish for me and then tell it to the young lady" he asked of the red headed captain of the guard and Tauriel fully entered the room.

Just as he'd asked of her, Tauriel turned to Evangeline and translated the rather odd word into elvish "Koron en' naur" she said and the little girl repeated the word back to her still extremely confused on what it was she was supposed to be doing.

"You must raise you're staff young miss and say the word while willing the spell to work and aim it at the paper within this container" Gandalf explained suddenly when Evangeline stood there with a frown on her lips.

Understanding now what it was she was to do, Evangeline was quick to raise her ebony wood and maroon vine covered staff bringing it to Tauriel's attention "Koron en' naur" the girl repeated taking a deep breath and willing the spell to work as Mithrandir instructed.

Aiming deep into the glass container, a spark started then dropped onto the paper, a second later it puttered out "What did I do wrong" Evangeline asked when little more than smoke wafted from the paper no fire, just black smoke and the smell of lightly burnt paper.

"You did well as you could young miss perhaps one more try and then we'll move onto other things" Gandalf was also frowning now, perhaps his theory as to who Evangeline was descendant from was not true for if it had been she would have made more than a tiny little spark.

Evangeline raised her staff once more and repeated the spell much more firmer than before putting authority behind it and willing it to work with much more fervor than she formerly did, this time there was a blast of heat.

It swirled and formed taking shape into a fireball, Tauriel's green eyes widened as did Evangeline's amethyst ones as it shot straight into the glass container and burnt that old paper to nothing more than a crisp sizzling and spitting at them angrily before it was put out with the water in Gandalf's flask.

There was a smile on his lips now and he was most pleased and certain that he'd figured out who's line Evangeline came from now "Elo Aranel Lle ume quel" Tauriel whispered as the girl sat down looking tired now after that one little spell.

Just as Mithrandir had predicted it had drained her "Right we have time for one more spell that won't make you anymore tired and a little food should perk you right up afterwards" Gandalf muttered patting his robe and pockets looking for what he'd brought.

Before emerging with a tiny seed Evangeline looked interested but her eyes held a tired light to them, signaling that after lunch she would probably be taking a quick nap before being carted off for weapons and archery practice with Tauriel.

"What do you want me to do Mithrandir" Evangeline rubbed her eyes looking at the little seed with curiosity but wishing he would just explain already so she could eat and then rest for a little while as she wasn't use to this kind of mental training.

Gandalf chuckled "My lady would you translate these words into elvish for young miss again please, Grow Herb Grow" he said hoping that the spell worked because it wasn't really much of a spell and just random words thrown together.

Tauriel turned to Evangeline once more as the little girl stood "Ala-Apsa-Ala" she repeated in elvish for Evangeline and Gandalf's sake so he knew the words himself, as he didn't commonly use such out of the way spells himself.

With a huff Evangeline raised her staff for the last time that morning "Ala-Apsa-Ala" she commanded clearly and a little leaf peeked out of the seed and it began growing within Mithrandir's palm until it formed into an herb she was most familiar with.

"Chamomile" she exclaimed proudly having learned all it's properties and how people used it to settle their nerves and how it could be used as a balm for medicinal properties, Gandalf nodded and Evangeline and Tauriel were dismissed.

Upon exiting the room the little girl realized she looked ridiculous carrying around a staff and willed it into something smaller and hooked it around the necklace and placed it around her neck for easier access.

The red head walking at her side "Nifty, you'll be quite the experienced maiar when these ten months are up Aranel" Tauriel smiled having watched Evangeline when she made to place to the necklace around her neck again.

This earned her a beaming smile and then they were in the lunch hall, Evangeline launched into the lessons she'd learned while with Gandalf, though didn't show off knowing that it would cause a little chaos and she really didn't want to get put in trouble.

By the time she was done eating her energy was practically nonexistent and Legolas carried Evangeline off for an afternoon nap, just a couple hours, a few before dinner, she was awake bouncing around again ready for her weapons and archery lessons with Tauriel.

While the two she-elves headed off to the lower halls where the training room was located Gandalf turned to Thranduil "I think I've figured out who the young Evangeline is descended from" he said certain he was right.

Thranduil raised a white blonde brow "Go on Mithrandir, I'm dying to know" he said sarcastically and Legolas coughed into his hand it sounded suspiciously like a chuckle but Thranduil was more interested in Gandalf's explanation.

"Arien, the Maia of Fire, Evangeline bears the same fierce devotion and beauty, and she wields fire rather well" Gandalf stated one hundred percent positive in his answer, for the young girl was like a ray of sunshine.

Legolas nodded it sounded most accurate though he wasn't familiar with many Maiar in the first place Mithrandir being the only one until Evangeline's fifth and coming out ceremony party, Thranduil accepted the explanation and Gandalf went back to his rooms for the rest of the afternoon.

Down in the training room, Evangeline didn't even hesitate as she grasped up the bow she'd been trying to shoot an arrow from the day before "You promised Tauriel" and flashed her amethyst eyes at the fiery redheaded she-elf.

"That I did Aranel and so I shall" Tauriel smiled kindly helping Evangeline notch her arrow and pull back the drawstring on the bow lining the arrow up with the target, shifting the girls position so it was slightly easier and then released the arrow.

It whizzed through the air like her dagger had the day before and sunk less than an inch into the target and fell out "Elo" Evangeline whispered in awe then wanted to try it on her own like she had with the daggers yesterday.

Tauriel stood back as the little princess tried her hand at archery, she wasn't going to be taught on her right yet, not until she was a little older and could hold her ground a lot better, so for now it was just harmless practice and the exuberance that came from her happiness as she got it right.

Evangeline poked her tongue out again in concentration as she notched the second arrow on the string and pulled it back far as her arm could go, lined her arrow up with the target and adjusted her stance a little before letting go.

This time the arrow fell not even flying like before, all noise stopped in the room as Evangeline stared down at her arrow looking massively confused "What did I do wrong Tauriel" she looked saddened that she couldn't even shoot by herself.

"Well nothing to be honest aranel archery takes a lot of practice and you don't have much muscle built up in your arms right yet" Tauriel bent explaining gently to the little princess of Greenwood that things like that took time and patience.

Seconds later Evangeline was back to her bubbly and happy self as she scooped up the fallen arrow and notched it one more time, determined even if it only went a couple feet to shoot an arrow and then show off for her brother and father if they came down to see how she was faring.

In just under fifteen minutes, Evangeline could make the arrow go much further than her third or fourth and even fifth attempts, though it still missed the target by a long shot it was more than enough to make the little raven haired girl happy.

"Ready for something else now Aranel" Tauriel asked as Evangeline lowered the bow to the table and rubbed her arms, she would have to remind the maids that prepared the girls bath to add some herbs to sooth muscle aches for Evangeline would be sore tomorrow no doubt.

The child nodded eager for more and followed the she-elf over to some wooden swords "No real ones until you're older" Tauriel said and handed a small appropriate sized one to Evangeline, who nodded sagely in understanding.

"Someday I'll be just as good as you and Muindor Tauriel and I'll get to go out and slay those icky spiders to" Evangeline exclaimed suddenly wanting to protect her home like her brother and second third favorite elf did.

Tauriel doubted Thranduil would ever allow the girl to go on those particular missions with her or Legolas, she nodded anyway not saying anything "Now plant you're feet firmly apart and raise you're arms high sword clasped in both hands" she took on an instructors tone.

Evangeline doing as she commanded though it was gentle and struck out with her own wooden blade, both wood swords collided and the little girl fell over from the impact though she hadn't added much force behind the blow it was still enough to knock Evangeline over.

"Orro!" the girl winced feeling the vibrations of the impact jarring her insides as she hit the ground and landed on her bottom, Tauriel gave her a concerned look and Evangeline jumped to her feet taking her stance once more.

Knowing the girl wouldn't stop until she'd gotten it right, Tauriel, much gentler this time swung the wooden sword and knocked it against Evangeline's, again with the falling down and more exclamations of pain came until finally the girl could stay firmly on her feet.

"Well done Aranel, I think one more lesson and we'll head up to dinner" Tauriel wiped her brow with a towel before doing the same for Evangeline who looked sticky with sweaty and her green tunic was sticking to her and making the girl very uncomfortable.

Evangeline nodded and Tauriel led her back over to the table picking up the three daggers from yesterday "Try you're dagger throwing, you never know when you may need an extra weapon on hand" the red head smiled.

Grabbing them and taking aim with much better precision than she could with the bow and arrow, Evangeline watched as the daggers sunk about an inch into the wood of the target and stayed stuck that time, before collecting them to try again, and again, and one more time after that.

Until Tauriel finally called it quits and they headed up to the dining hall after wiping their sweat away, Evangeline was to tired to muster up much enthusiasm and so when it came time for Legolas to take her away for her bath, she was practically already asleep.

Thranduil looked surprised but didn't comment knowing that Tauriel wouldn't push the girl so hard, but Evangeline herself who would try her hardest, suddenly the redheaded she-elf jumped to her feet and sped off after Legolas.

"Have the ones who prepare Aranel's bath add herbs that sooth the muscles, Evangeline is going to need it as her arms will be sore" Tauriel told Legolas before heading to her own quarters, the blonde elf nodded and did as the red head suggested.

Evangeline was out way before she was ever placed in her comfortable bed and her duvet was pulled all the way up to her chin and Legolas tucked the girl in, blowing out all candles baring one and left his sister to rest, before doing the same himself no doubt like Thranduil already had all in all it was a rather peaceful end to a good day.

Translations:

Aldol: Welcome

An Gell Nin: Please

Gestog?: Promise?

Lle Creoso: You're Welcome

Gil: Star

Ollo vae: Sweet Dreams

Posto vae: Rest Well

Quel Du: Goodnight

Quel Marth: Good Luck

Quel amrun: Good Morning

Koron en' naur: Fireball

Lle ume quel: You did well

Ala-Apsa-Ala: Grow Herb Grow

Orro!: Ouch


	5. Chapter 4

"Aranel focus" Tauriel called watching Evangeline try her hand at the newest spell, they had found a much larger practice room that was empty and unused for her lessons with Mithrandir right now the princess was trying to summon a shield of fire.

Only a month had passed since their training had first began and she'd taken to sitting with both the wizard and raven haired girl to translate the words of common tongue to the elvish language so that Evangeline could use the spell Mithrandir was trying to teach her.

Evangeline poked her tongue between her lips and raised her ebony wood and maroon vine staff, amethyst crystal taking on the now familiar purple hue, the child was extremely adept at fire spells and that was the main focus of their practice for the first thirty minutes.

Slowly the girl repeated the spell for the fifth time "Naur Tinchor Osturra" Evangeline called and as the three of them had learned fire had no affect on the child a bright shield of fire spread from the amethyst crystal and covered the little girl completely.

Before it dropped "Well done, well done my dear Evangeline, we will keep practicing that during the following weeks, but now it is time to move onto other spells such as this" Gandalf laughed jovially glad the girl didn't make their lessons unnecessarily hard.

Tauriel shook her head in amusement as Evangeline's eyes lit up when Mithrandir lifted her high into the air speaking in a language neither she or the princess knew "What's the spell Mithrandir" the redheaded she-elf questioned when aranel was safely on her feet again.

"Easy Hold Person but I'm certain it sounds much different in the elvish tongue" Gandalf nodded "But you won't be able to lift me quite yet miss Evangeline so you will be practicing raising only this stone for the time being so as not to drain all you're energy" he explained.

It didn't seem to matter to Evangeline what she would be lifting as Tauriel translated the words into the elvish language for the little girl who quickly raised her staff once more "N'tess gothamin" she put plenty of authority behind her words and the stone quickly began rising high into the air.

For several long minutes Evangeline was enraptured by the floating rock, her amethyst eyes sparkling in merriment as she swirled and spun lowering and raising the rock as much as it amused her before she finally let the stone drop back to the floor with a thunk.

"What next Mithrandir, are you going to teach me a healing spell like I did with Muindor that one day" her eyes were wide and full of interest this time as Evangeline revealed her curiosity in learning such spells as healing.

Not that it surprised Tauriel in the least "I do believe we have a little time left for you to learn one such spell" Gandalf said trying to figure out how to go about this request and to set it up without causing the girl to cry.

Because he'd found that if someone close to her, such as Tauriel for instance or Legolas, were injured Evangeline became most notably upset until the wound had healed and faded and he really didn't want to bring Thranduil's wrath upon his head for making the child cry.

Tauriel seemed to realize the problem first "Evangeline perhaps another day, it is almost lunch time after all and then you are free for a few hours, before our lesson" she tried to entice the princess into letting the subject go for the time being.

But as was the usual their aranel was quite stubborn and determined, Gandalf shook his head with a smile and quickly made a small cut on his finger when Evangeline's attention was diverted by the older she-elf in the room.

"Very well the spell is Heal, but Miss Tauriel you will have to again translate the word into elvish for the young lady" Gandalf explained before turning to Evangeline "I have a small cut, try to heal it" he said hoping that she did have a talent for healing as Elrond had told him.

Glad that she was getting her way and listening to her third favorite elf in all of Greenwood say the spell in elvish for her, Evangeline looked at the tiny cut, feeling a little bit saddened at it before raising her staff one last time "Tanka Harwar" she called easily.

A small flash of white light flew from the end of her amethyst crystal blinding her and Mithrandir for a moment before it faded to reveal that little slice healed, "Lle Ume Quel Aranel" Tauriel murmured as she had for the last four weeks when she was surprised and proud of the princess.

This earned her a beaming smile from Evangeline as Gandalf declared their two hour lesson over and the girl shrunk her staff to fit on her necklace as she had for the past month "Can we go now Tauriel" Evangeline asked as her stomach rumbled in hunger.

Despite not getting as tired or as exhausted as she did at the beginning of her lessons with Mithrandir and Tauriel, she still got very hungry after all those spells "We may Aranel" Tauriel smiled leading the way up to the hall they ate lunch in everyday.

Upon spotting Legolas and Thranduil already sitting at the table, Evangeline found just a tiny bit more energy to take a running start and go sprinting full speed towards them, the blonde prince stood and scooped the girl into his arms.

"Sut naa lle umein Muinthel?" Legolas questioned helping the girl into her usual spot between him and their Father and making a plate for her that held all the delicious nutrients she needed to grow into a beautiful she-elf someday.

Her eyes lit up "Quel Muindor, Mithrandir taught me how to heal, even though it was just a tiny little cut, I healed it" Evangeline exclaimed for she was proud of herself for being able to do that much and Thranduil gave her a quick smile.

"You'll be a natural healer in no time Gil of Are" the elven king nodded assured that the sunlight that had come to them from the Valar themselves would have the best possible chance of survival should anything happen to himself or Legolas.

Legolas agreed wholeheartedly on that particular subject was well knowing that if anything Evangeline had to survive not only for them but for herself and all of Greenwood and be the sunlight it needed for all of eternity.

After lunch was finished the little princess bounced off to find something to keep herself occupied until it was time for her lessons with Tauriel "She seems more excitable than usual" the younger blonde commented directing a look to Mithrandir.

Gandalf shrugged "Perhaps she is merely pleased with the outcome of her lessons so far or the young lady is off to cause some mischief as she is fond of doing" he said not sure where the little girl found the energy after those spells to be as exuberant as she was.

Neither of the blondes knew what their Gil of Are was up to either and the hall was quickly emptied leaving Gandalf to his thoughts once more as he figured that since they were now in their second month that maybe it was time to teach Evangeline more than just spells.

Give her lessons in other cultures and see how she reacts and have her learn how to send messages with creatures, now that the initial month had passed after all and she could manage a few spells each lesson they had.

Decision in mind Gandalf headed off to who knows where, leaving the halls for a short time and returning with something in a cage, many a elf were curious but didn't ask as the wizard would only speak in riddles to them.

A few hours later, Tauriel set off to find where Evangeline had wandered off to and found the girl already in the training room, throwing the dulled daggers "Sut an?" she inquired quietly as she was approached by another guard under her command.

"Nearly twenty minutes now Nikerym" he nodded his head politely to his captain before returning to his previous task of sharpening his arrows for even he knew a raid upon the spiders that kept invading their woodland realm was fast approaching once again and wanted to be prepared.

Tauriel smiled in amusement, their aranel sure was devoted "Evangeline are you ready for you're lessons" she called and the girl paused mid throw, turned and with an exuberant nod bounced towards the redhead she-elf.

"Mhm Tauriel, can we start with the bow today" Evangeline asked wanting to practice that first before moving onto anything else, she still had yet to be able to shoot a proper arrow as it always fell short by a couple of feet.

But she was steadily getting better and in no time she would be able to pull back the string of the bow and shoot an arrow and hit the target "Of course we can Aranel" Tauriel held out the little bow that was appropriately sized and a dull arrow.

No sharp weapons or arrows were allowed and that was something Evangeline never complained about and was quite content to practice with dull objects "Now what's the first thing you need while shooting an arrow" she took on her instructors tone as everyone called it.

Evangeline's amethyst eyes lit up as they always did "Stance first" she exclaimed with a giggle shifting her feet around into the stance Tauriel had helped her develop it was unique to herself and no one had ever seen the likes of it before.

"Quel Aranel" Tauriel nodded pulling her hair back keeping her green eyes focused on the little girls stance "Lle anta amin tu" she asked after a moment and watching Evangeline shift for several moments, the child shook her head.

It took a couple more seconds of shifting until Evangeline found the right stance and raised her bow pulling back the drawstring only after notching the arrow, took a deep breath held it her elbow close to her ear and at the same time she released her breath took aim.

And released her arrow, it whizzed through the air but like all of it's previous attempts fell a few feet short of actually hitting the target "Well done Evangeline" Tauriel praised as the little girl grabbed another arrow and lined it up.

For all praise she received the child became more determined and after the fifth try Tauriel knew it was time to move on "Time for wooden swords" Evangeline guessed collecting her five arrows, not a single one making it's mark yet and placed the bow down.

Only fifteen minutes had passed since the start of their lesson, "Nato! Aranel" Tauriel stated handing over the wooden sword and Evangeline took her fighting stance, the redheaded struck out carefully holding back greatly and her attack was blocked.

This continued on for several minutes, running through different attack sequences and the proper way to disable you're opponent, Evangeline didn't like the stickiness that came from sweating as they finally took a break with twenty minutes to spare for her dagger throwing if she wanted.

Since she'd technically already practiced that before her instructor had appeared "Do you think I'll ever be able to shoot an arrow or make you loose you're sword Tauriel" Evangeline asked after a moment and wanted to hear the she-elf's thoughts.

"You will and you must believe you will, maybe not now you still have yet to gain the muscles needed perhaps tomorrow we can start stamina training as well" Tauriel mused aloud suddenly spotting the indoor track though it was sorely unused mostly.

Evangeline looked interested as she forwent the dagger throwing exercise and they headed up to the dining hall for dinner "How did weapons training go" Legolas was the first to ask like always and the little girl launched into a round of excited chatter.

Off to the side Thranduil was listening closely and could literally hear the pout in Evangeline's tone of voice as she explained how she still couldn't hit the target after shooting an arrow, but it was just as well and she wasn't going to give up until she could.

To the right Tauriel was nodding along with the raven haired child's exuberant speech "And someday I'll wield a real sword like Tauriel" Evangeline exclaimed again before digging into her meal that Legolas placed before her.

Thranduil wasn't surprised to hear that as the tiny child adored the fiery red haired silvian she-elf "No doubt you will be an excellent swordswoman henig for now eat and then off to the baths" he stated firmly and got a bright smile from the little ray of sunshine herself.

By the time she was finished eating her energy was winding down for the night, but that had been mostly expected and many doubted Evangeline would get a second wind for she was practically falling asleep on Legolas's shoulder as he carried her to the baths.

To be bathed in herbs that would soothe the aches she would have and lesson the pain she would be in the next day for her lessons, mere moments after her bath Evangeline was tucked into her bed like always by Legolas and all but one candle was blown out.

As Gandalf had promised himself, the next day was filled with more than just learning the odd spell here and there as they were led to the new lesson room "Now I thought we'd start our day off with a lesson on the world" he began.

Evangeline sat down eager to learn more about the world outside the woodland realm she currently lived in "Whats out there Mithrandir are there other scary things like those icky spiders" she asked shooting a look to Tauriel.

Who smiled sheepishly for the she-elf had refused to elaborate on any of the other dangers out there in Arda, but only because she feared the consequences of doing so, "Did you get permission from Aran Thranduil to tell her these things Mithrandir" Tauriel asked suddenly.

It was Gandalf's turn to look at least a little guilty "I did not, pardon me but however will young Evangeline know to protect herself outside these walls if she does not know friend from foe" he huffed surely the king didn't intend on making the girl stay cooped up in greenwood all her life.

But from the looks of Tauriel that had been Thranduil and possibly Legolas's intent all along and was merely having him teach Evangeline these things in case of a most unexpected attack and she was able to defend herself.

"What about the lesson Mithrandir" subsequently both Tauriel and Gandalf forgot Evangeline's presence in the room and that she was very eager to begin learning about all the other dangers in the whole of middle earth.

Gandalf shot Tauriel a look and she shrugged her way of saying that it was none of her business "Right then, first those spiders are a species all their own they are called the spawn of Ungoliant if you so choose or Great Spiders in the common tongue" he began.

Peaking Evangeline's interest greatly "Next are orcs they can travel in the daylight where goblins can not you will know the difference between the two quite easily, there are also Trolls, Wargs, think large brainless wolves if you will my dear" he continued enrapturing the girl in the lesson.

"And a great many other things, but I will not bore you with the details just yet young Evangeline, as we have other things to get through today next I will tell you about the different races that live upon this Middle Earth" Gandalf took a deep breath.

Though it seemed Evangeline was a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to learn all there was about the baddies in the world, she did seem curious about the other races so far all she knew about "I know Maiar and Elf" she exclaimed "Who else is there" Evangeline asked eyes wide.

Tauriel sighed knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop this lesson from progressing there was a reason no one told the girl of the outside world "Man they are mortal and can die from a good many things, Dwarves, Skin Changers and of course Maiar and Elves" he smiled.

Suddenly Evangeline looked a bit more than just curious her ears perking up "Dwarves, what are they Mithrandir are they big scary people" her amethyst eyes were wide in confusion ready to bolt as she held herself as still as possible on the edge of her chair.

"Nonsense they are little men, shorter than myself or miss Tauriel and maybe yourself as well we'll have to see in the future young lady, but to comment on their size though you might find yourself facing down the end of their sword" Gandalf chuckled.

Evangeline tilted her head to the side "They don't like to be called short Aranel" Tauriel stated suddenly seeing the lost look upon the raven haired child's face and summing up the previous statement that Gandalf had told her.

"Oh okay don't comment on their size, what else about them" she giggled and Tauriel thought the princess seemed a little to interested in the subject of Dwarves as Mithrandir launched into a much deeper explanation than before.

Of course before the end of the lesson which consisted of even more in depth explanations of Skin Changers, to which Evangeline found there was only one such being left and he lived just outside of Greenwood and that he could change into a very large black bear.

And Gandalf hadn't forgotten his promise to himself about teaching Evangeline how to use creatures to deliver messages and with a flourish that the child found most fascinating produced a monarch butterfly from a mesh cage he had on hand.

"Now my dear Evangeline come closer" he instructed beckoning the girl towards him with his hand and the child jumped from her chair landing gracefully on her feet and hurried to his side like he wanted.

Her eyes were lit up with childish awe as she'd never seen a butterfly before "Is it really okay to hold" Evangeline asked when Mithrandir held the tiny insect out for her to take so that he might teach her how to send messages to others.

He nodded "Yes, yes little one hold out your hands palm up" Gandalf instructed and nudged the insect into her hand the butterfly beat it's wings against it's new perch and Evangeline erupted into a bunch of giggles.

"It tickles" she couldn't stop smiling as it's little legs tickled her sensitive palms, Tauriel laughed softly watching Evangeline as she oohed and awed over the little creature in her hands of course the princess would find butterflies the most amazing thing ever.

Gandalf smiled himself "Now this is just the first run, I'll teach you how to call little insects to you tomorrow Evangeline, for now you must whisper a message to someone and send it to that person, let's try miss Tauriel for the test" he explained.

Evangeline frowned and looked at the little insect in her hand before bringing the butterfly close to her mouth it took her three minutes to be able to whisper as she kept breaking down in laughter every time the butterfly shifted or moved around.

" _Amin fauka Tauriel_ " she managed to say without Mithrandir or the red head she was hopefully sending the message to hearing and then nudged the butterfly from her palm, Evangeline watched as it took flight and flew directly to Tauriel.

Who jolted in surprise hearing a tiny voice in her ear that sounded suspiciously like Evangeline's "It worked" Tauriel said after a moment and poured the princess a short glass of water to her amusement and Gandalf nodded.

"Good, good, tomorrow we will test how far you can send these messages I will inform Thranduil and Legolas about this, one last thing before we go to lunch" Gandalf said sitting down after collecting the butterfly and placing it back in the cage.

Not one to be impatient, Evangeline was eager for this particular lesson to end as she polished off the rest of her water "What else Mithrandir are you going to teach me today" she bounced in her chair as she sat down one more time.

He gave her an amused look "Another seed test, this time all you'll need is to use the word grow" Gandalf held out his palm and Evangeline raised her staff, it was quite an interesting color and he wondered why she chose those particular colors.

"Ala" she repeated the familiar word and watched the seed sprout a little leaf and then it began growing, reaching upwards until there was little more than a tiny tree in Mithrandir's palm, not to time consuming or energy draining and she wondered why he'd made her make it grow.

Gandalf looked it over "Very good, now let us go for lunch" he stood which signaled the end of the lesson and Evangeline shrunk her staff to fit round her necklace again before taking off like the air itself was pushing her forward.

Tauriel looked surprised and hurried to keep the princess in her sights, lunch was a pretty calm affair and once again Evangeline vanished after filling her father and brother in on all that she'd learned with the exception of a few things.

All noticed the looked of veiled disgust on Thranduil's face as Evangeline chattered on endlessly about the Dwarves, but he didn't dare tell her to be quiet though it made him weary and he quickly excused himself as well.

Just an hour later, Tauriel once again found Evangeline in the training room practicing her dagger throwing, the girl was going to be an expert before she was even ten "Ready to do something new Aranel" she asked after several minutes.

"Mhm" Evangeline bounded towards her and together they headed towards the indoor track to get started on stamina training which consisted of running a couple of laps, a few push up and just a few sit ups, before they moved on to bow practice, then swords and then a break.

Dinner was a much quieter affair than the day before and Evangeline as it had become routine was carted off by Legolas, the months swiftly passed in this same manner, wake up eat breakfast, have lessons with Mithrandir, lunch, break, lessons with Tauriel, dinner and then bed.

Until finally ten months and Evangeline's sixth birthday arrived, the little princess was sad to see the wizard go, but he did gift her a raven to send him any messages should she find herself at a loss, she was thrown the regular party.

Receiving many a gift from all over and enjoying herself as only a child could "Did you have a good birthday Muinthel" Legolas asked as he and their father walked her down the hall to her room as she'd asked them both to since it was her birthday.

"I did, I did Muindor, Ada, but I was disappointed Mithrandir couldn't stay, even though he gave me that raven" Evangeline yawned still keeping up the usual exuberant flow of chatter, she'd had ten wonderful months.

Thranduil gave her a smile as they entered the girls room, it was impeccably clean just as it should be "Perhaps by the time you're eight you will be able to hit the target with you're arrow" he suggested suddenly knowing it was a constant source of frustration for her.

"You think so Ada" Evangeline asked looking up at him with wide hopeful amethyst eyes, those were what got to him every single time and Thranduil knew he would never be able to refuse the girl anything she wanted, not that she asked for much and it was a relief.

He nodded as Legolas and he both tucked her into her bed "I don't think I know, you may even become a better shot than you're Muindor" Thranduil teased with a straight face and Legolas shot him an exasperated look.

"Don't say that Ada, Muinthel will then become more determined to beat me at one of my favorite things" Legolas huffed in amusement going around and blowing out all but one candle as was the usual and Thranduil ruffled Evangeline's hair brushing her bangs from her forehead to tap it.

They'd both seen how determined the girl was to shoot an arrow but she always came up a little short, Evangeline burst into a round of subdued giggles "Maybe not Muindor, I just want to be able to shoot an arrow" she exclaimed quietly.

Already on the verge of falling asleep, the nightly ritual was completed a mere moment later as Legolas pressed a kiss to her forehead and Evangeline slipped into a restful slumber, her usual lessons would start again the next day and she was ready for the normalcy of those lessons.

Sometime though had been set aside so that she could practice with her other skills not wanting to cut them completely out of her life, Thranduil and Legolas left Evangeline's room and headed to their own, it would be a long day on the morrow and they wanted to be ready for it.

Translations:

Naur Tinchor Osturra: Fire Shield

Lle Ume Quel: You Did Well

Tanka Harwar: Heal

N'tess gothamin: Hold Person

Sut naa lle umein: How are you doing?

Quel: Good

Sut An?: How long?

Nikerym: Captain

Lle anta amin tu?: Do you need help?

Amin Fauka: I'm thirsty


	6. Chapter 5

By the time Evangeline turned seven she had exceeded Thranduil's expectations and could successfully shoot an arrow and have it make it's mark in the target, her dagger throwing was quite extensive by that point as well.

And her stamina levels had grown where she had a little more energy during the day as well, her lessons with Tauriel were still going well and Evangeline had finally moved on to using sharp weapons, always taking care not to slice her finger or any part of her.

Legolas was a little put out that his little sister was an excellent shot, all she'd had problems with was actually loosing the arrow and having it hit the target, and Thranduil was merely amused by the turn in events.

When their Gil 'A Are turned eight, she had by then moved onto wielding the short sword she had been gifted on her fifth birthday by Tauriel and after every lesson for that entire year she came up to dinner with tiny little scratches that were healed quickly to their fascination.

There was also the constant stream of messages between the princess of Greenwood and Mithrandir with the raven he had given her on her sixth birthday in the case Evangeline had any trouble understanding anything.

Her regular lessons were as well as could be, she'd moved on from learning all about greenwood to the world outside their realm and a great many other things that her Father didn't wholly approve of her learning about.

Such as Fea and how there was one out there that would call to their spirits and how if they lost this one they would fade from Arda and go to the halls of Mandos in Valinor and much like the Maiar they were also immortal unless slain or died of grief and weariness.

Plenty of other things were taught and Evangeline took to them all like a fish out of water her devotion to Greenwood shining through each of her selfless actions healing those who had superficial wounds, never daring to do much more than that in case of overdoing it.

Upon turning nine is when everything changed for the little princess of Greenwood, Thranduil finally permitted Legolas to take her outside for the first time "Ada you sure" the blonde prince was speaking to their father alone for a few minutes before going off to interrupt the lessons.

"She cannot stay cooped up in here forever as you well know, and with her tenth approaching so rapidly we need to prepare her as best we can Legolas" Thranduil nodded though he looked uneasy about allowing their Gil 'A Are to leave the walls of their home to venture outdoors.

There was a deep sigh that echoed around the room they were speaking in and Legolas shook his head "Is Tauriel to come as well" he inquired knowing that the redheaded she-elf barely let the princess out of her sights.

His Father nodded "Of course, she is captain of the guard and only yourself and Tauriel are the ones I trust the most with Evangeline" Thranduil stated haughtily as if he would allow his daughter to be left in someone else's incapable hands for three whole days.

Legolas sighed one last time "I shall go prepare then first before delivering the news" he turned on his heel leaving his father to his brooding and hurried off to collect some lembas bread and other non-perishable food items from the kitchen and plenty of water and some pots and pans to cook in.

Once that task was complete and he'd grabbed a few changes of clothes for Evangeline, Legolas was quick as he headed down to the lower halls where the training rooms were situated and entered ready to tell his sister the new turn of events.

Before he could call out, his blue eyes widened as he saw his sister practicing for the first time in over four months, Legolas thought she'd improved massively as she wielded the bow he'd gifted her four years before hand.

The bow wasn't overly flashy and the string was good and thick hard to break by simple standards, Evangeline stood with an arrow notched, amethyst eyes narrowed and in a stance he'd never seen the likes of before loosing her arrow.

It whizzed through the air over twenty feet by now and landed with a solid thunk in one of the inner rings of the target, sinking in by a couple of inches that one would have to tug on to remove from the wood "Amazing isn't she" Tauriel spotted him.

"Nato! Tauriel, Lle Ume Quel Muinthel" Legolas nodded to the she-elf before speaking a little louder so that Evangeline could hear him over the sound of clapping that was currently echoing through the room since she'd hit a target from that far.

Tauriel lifted a delicate looking brow and wondered what was going on as the princess finally noticed who had joined them, her bow was quickly set down with much more care, then Evangeline simply launched herself at Legolas.

Who caught her deftly in his arms "Did you see Muindor I can shoot from twenty feet now and next month we'll move it up to thirty feet" Evangeline chattered not questioning the blonde as to why he was interrupting her lessons, not that she really cared for she adored her brother and father.

And according to her they could mess up her lessons anytime they wanted "You are indeed becoming quite the bow wielder and by the time you are my age you will most likely be better than me" Legolas smiled.

"Is there a reason you've come here only twenty minutes into the lesson" Tauriel had a quick mind and after lowering Evangeline to her feet once more and motioning for the little girl to collect her bow and arrows, Legolas turned in the older she-elf's direction.

That's when she finally spotted the two packs slung over his shoulder "Are those spiders back" she found herself growing frustrated once more, no matter how many times she and the guard went out and slayed those filthy creatures they always came back.

"Not quite, Ada has relented to Muinthel's request to go outside a late birthday request if you will and we'll be spending the weekend out there, I've already checked with the patrol and those spiders haven't returned so it is quite safe" he looked weary and worn down.

Evangeline's exuberance and energy tired many an elf out, including her own Father "We" Tauriel raised her brow once more only to receive a smirk, and she knew that when Legolas had said that, it meant she would also be going along "I shall prepare then" she went to turn.

But the princess coming back, her bow and quiver slung across her chest, short sword attached to her hip, five daggers hidden somewhere on her little body and staff miniaturized to fit on her necklace and Legolas's hand on her shoulder stopped the red haired she-elf in her tracks.

"I already have everything if we want to find a good spot we need to go now" Legolas shook his head and scooped Evangeline into his arms, who was looking quite confused as to what was going on "We're going to spend the next three days outside Muinthel are you excited" he asked.

Her amethyst eyes brightened and lit up and if anything Evangeline seemed to exude a much stronger glow than before akin to sunlight shining down on them as she nodded her head "I am, I am Muindor" the princess exclaimed.

"You get way to excited for you're own good sometimes Aranel" Tauriel laughed softly causing the girl to pout and sulk in her brothers arms, before to long she was practically bouncing in Legolas's hold as they left through the large doors that led to the forest.

Evangeline took in Greenwood for the first time with her eyes and felt much like the butterfly that Mithrandir had used to teach her how to send messages "Muindor do you think once we find a spot I might send Ada a message to let him know how we are doing" she inquired suddenly.

And Legolas was all to eager to encourage such a thought "Of course, of course, I'm certain Ada would appreciate knowing how we are while out here, did you bring Hisime" he asked and she shook her head, the raven had not returned yet from sending the last message to Mithrandir.

"You intend on sending a message through a different creature" Tauriel guessed and Evangeline was all smiles once again as she nodded and they continued walking and Legolas clasped a warm cloak around the nine year old Maiar/She-elf child's shoulders.

Nearly forty five minutes later, the three came to a halt, not even an hour into the forest and that was just fine with the little princess "Now don't go to far and stay in this clearing" Legolas warned, not wanting to explain how he let Evangeline go wandering off by herself in the middle of the night.

She nodded sagely in understanding and moved off but didn't dare leave the clearing, her lips pursed in concentration as she searched for anything she might be able to send a message with finally Evangeline's amethyst eyes caught sight of a brown moth.

Tauriel watched in amusement as the girl held out her hand and willed whatever she wanted to catch into her palm, Legolas looked surprised when she let out little giggles when the moth attached itself to her finger.

And Evangeline began whispering her message before pausing "Do you want me to tell Ada anything Muindor" she called to the blonde, Legolas shook his head and she released the moth and it flew off heading back from the direction they had come.

~The Throne Room~

Thranduil sat looking quite bored, though it wasn't easy to tell because of the cold front he put on for most, he was quite concerned and wished he hadn't relented to the ravenette's request, an irritated sigh spilled forth from his lips and Thranduil stood.

"I shall head to bed early tonight" he told the guard already half way down the steps that led up to his throne, though it was a rare occurrence that the king went to bed without dinner no one questioned Thranduil and the blonde elven king was gone down the steps to the lower levels.

More brooding commenced as he sat on his bed and stared out his floor to ceiling window complete with door and balcony to the forest, blue eyes sweeping over every inch in hopes of finding out where his children and Tauriel had set up camp.

He spotted nary a sign and went to turn in * _Ada we've set up camp and are getting ready to eat supper thanks to Muindor just don't forget to eat something to see you in a couple days*_ a tiny bugs voice that was similar to his daughters interrupted him.

With the message relayed his eyes caught sight of a little brown moth flitting out the balcony door once more and Thranduil sighed of course Evangeline would send him messages with whatever creature she could find.

Though he would never tell her how relieved he was that she was part Maiar and could do such things, his mind made up Thranduil headed off, leaving the balcony door open and stepped out into the hall ordering a guard to bring him a late supper.

Never let it be said that the worry Evangeline held for him didn't get to him, because it did and he certainly didn't want to upset the little girl, Thranduil sighed one last time and waited patiently pretty sure that he would receive more messages.

~Back in the Forest~

Evangeline was dancing and bouncing all around the clearing to Legolas's and Tauriel's amusement, they'd finished supper not to long before and were now being entertained by the princess's boundless energy.

She looked as if she could float away at any moment and become a permanent fixture in the sky much like the twinkling stars that lit up the night sky though it was difficult to see through the canopy of tree's.

It was then Legolas had an idea and he quickly whispered it to the redheaded she-elf, Tauriel nodded and they both turned to the little Maiar/Elf-child "Tula sinome Muinthel" the blonde prince called to the ravenette.

At his command Evangeline whirled gracefully on her feet and bounded over to her brother and third favorite elf in all of greenwood "Mani naa ta Muindor?" she cocked her head to the side cutely as she came to a screeching halt before the male-elf.

"Would you like to practice some of you're spells Mithrandir taught you before going to bed" Tauriel took over and the child turned fully to face her, little face and eyes lit up with glee at the prospect of really getting to try something.

Legolas winced "No dangerous spells such as you're fire, perhaps you could grow some things or even use a couple of water spells" he suggested hastily knowing how much his sister adored the destructive element.

Not one to disobey or even attempt anything that would cause harm to their surroundings Evangeline unhooked her staff from the necklace and it grew and fit in her hand perfectly before she turned to face the rest of the clearing.

Then promptly sat down in her brother's lap and took aim at a slightly smaller tree "Ala" the Maiar/Elven child said with plenty of authority and the tree grew a couple of feet, her amethyst colored eyes sparkled in happiness that she could do this for her home.

Of course her energy was already wearing down at that point and without further fuss set her staff to the side and curled even further into Legolas's arms "Tired Muinthel" he guessed, Evangeline nodded with a little yawn and closed her eyes.

When next she woke, breakfast was already ready and then she, Legolas and Tauriel spend the next two days exploring their surroundings, Evangeline learning more than she ever could in lessons and loving the outside world.

Thranduil was pleased that the half elven/maiar had adored being in touch with the land and from then on allowed his daughter and son only if they were accompanied by Tauriel a little more freedom which meant every month a trip was scheduled outdoors until it became to cold.

The months passed and the day they were all dreading came, Elladan and Elrohir came to pick Evangeline up four days after her tenth birthday and take her to Rivendell "Come along Princess" the eldest of the twins ushered Evangeline to the massive doors.

As she looked back longingly at her brother and father, fear and sadness at the six month separation in her amethyst gaze, then she was simply placed on a horse, with the youngest of the twins and they rode off into the distance.

Many things passed them by and Evangeline saw more of the world than ever before, including Beorn's house that Mithrandir had once told her about, the last of skin-changer though the giant man was no where to be seen.

And she could only hope he wasn't the big black bear for he was certainly unreasonable then, or perhaps he was merely avoiding them and Evangeline couldn't help but wonder why, then they were gone over rocky terrain and rolling hills and little rivers.

Until they finally arrived a week later in Rivendell and once again Evangeline was thrown into lessons courtesy of Lord Elrond, he taught her all about healing in the elvish way and it turned out she did indeed have a gift, blessed by the Valar or Eru as they would say.

Three and a half months into her healing lessons, Gandalf appeared her eyes rounded at a familiar face since she hadn't seen him since she had been five after all "Mithrandir" Evangeline exclaimed launching herself at the older wizard.

To everyone's amusement "My dear Evangeline you have grown" Gandalf took note of how tall the girl had grown in the last four years up to his waist "What on earth are you doing here" he questioned surprised to see her in Rivendell at all.

"By my request she is receiving lessons in elvish medicines and what not" Elrond appeared having just finished his walk with one of his advisors Lindir "King Thranduil relented on her fifth birthday" he smirked and Evangeline giggled.

Shaking her head "Ada wasn't to pleased of course but so long as I come back happy and unharmed" she grinned before turning on Gandalf "Where have you been Mithrandir, Hisime would never tell me" her grin fell and a pout formed on her lips.

"Traveling my dear you know happened across the most unusual creatures, Hobbits they are called and not many know of their existence" Gandalf chuckled when her amethyst eyes betrayed her curiosity and so of course he had to tell her all about Hobbits as well.

When her six months of training were up, Elrond gifted her with all manners of medicines and books to further her studies should she wish as a gift for being patient and she was toted off back home by his two sons.

"Did you enjoy you're time in Rivendell Princess" the youngest asked as he was once again holding her on his horse, Evangeline nodded her head eagerly knowing she was going to miss the two He-elves and of course Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen and well everyone she had come to know.

And then she was back home a week later, still not seeing any sign of the massive man though she would have liked to catch a glimpse of him even just once, her father was on his throne, with Legolas and Tauriel stood side by side.

The prince was the first one to greet her "Nae saian luume' Muinthel" the blonde exclaimed squeezing her into a hug that Evangeline was all to happy to receive and return as she had missed her brother just as well.

Tauriel was next "Welcome home Aranel" the redheaded she-elf nodded her head giving her a quick hug then was gone down the steps to resume her duties as the captain of the guard, leaving the family alone.

Lastly Thranduil rose and gracefully walked down the steps of his throne "You are well?" he asked in westron the common tongue, flicking his blue eyes over the child's appearance in case she tried to deceive him.

"I am Ada, Lord Elrond and his family and Mithrandir took very good care of me and taught me everything" Evangeline smiled before rushing the blonde king and wrapped her arms around Thranduil's stomach and he was quick to return her affection.

Never let it be said after all that he didn't care for his children, though he was outwardly cold, he did have a heart and Thranduil had missed his adoptive child, their Gil A' Are all these six months and he was all to happy to have her home where she belonged in Greenwood.

One hundred years flew by after that until she was 110 followed by Evangeline's 111th, 112th, 113th, and 114th, birthday's passed with relative ease and the now adult Maiar/She-elf had grown as tall as she was going to get, which wasn't as tall as most were expecting.

But no one dared comment on the princess's height for she had become quite sensitive over the subject in her minds eye it reminded her much of the Dwarves Mithrandir had told her about and how sensitive they were over such matters as well.

It was on her one hundred and fifteenth birthday that everything changed, her dreams turned dark and she saw many things that hadn't yet come to pass, one night the servant that had been assigned to her, heard Evangeline screaming in her sleep.

Elrond was called to Greenwood and Galadriel was only a day behind him as she'd seen in her mirror what was happening "Please tell me there is something to be done" Thranduil was the most distraught any had seen him.

The effects of having a female child to care for had softened him enough that he wasn't afraid to show his love for her "We can not stop the images Thranduil, she will see them every night" Galadriel said with a straight face.

"So she is much like you then, with the gift of sight" the Elven King spun to face the Lady o' Lorien and the pale blonde she-elf nodded "Why hasn't this happened before then" Thranduil was quickly overcoming his worry and was growing furious that this hadn't been discovered.

Neither leader for the other Elven Communities knew what to say "Perhaps the reason for her appearance here in Arda is swiftly approaching King Thranduil" Galadriel said mysteriously having an inkling as to what the princess of greenwood was dreaming about.

Thranduil faced the she-elf once more "You know why she was brought here, to me, to Greenwood" he stared Galadriel down, but the female didn't so much as even blink at the fury growing in those ice-blue eyes.

"I am not fully certain but I have my suspicions King Thranduil, the time has not yet come, you will know" Galadriel stated swiftly and then was gone in the blink of an eye her graceful movements garnering many stares.

Since it wasn't likely that anything could be done, Elrond took his leave of Greenwood as well and Evangeline tried her best to cope with having prophetic dreams nearly every other night with Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel supporting her as best they could.

Over the years the prince of Greenwood had developed a sort of interest in the redheaded she-elf and all noticed the growing affection that Tauriel also held for Legolas, including Evangeline, though Thranduil did not approve of it in any way.

And finally her one hundred and sixteenth birthday rolled around "Congratulations Aranel" Tauriel was the first to greet her that morning as she had to hurry off and prepare for that night's mission to slay those filthy spiders that invaded their woodland realm once again.

Evangeline was mostly put out that her third favorite elf wouldn't be there for her birthday celebration as she had been every year, her only consolation was the gift Tauriel had told her she had been crafting in secret would be on the gift table during the last bit of her feast.

The Maiar/She-elf had grown beautifully over the years, her amethyst eyes were wide and full of curiosity but there was a hint of wisdom within their depths, her hair reached her waist in ringlets and curls, inky black in it's color but when the light hit it just right, it was like billions of twinkling stars were etched into her raven tresses.

Her height was a whopping 5ft. 3in and her ears had become slightly more pointed though not by much, her lips were full and pouty a glossy pink at all times, feet and hands delicate looking but with enough muscle to flip a fully grown male elf on his back.

Along with many skills she had inherited over the years by her various instructors and teachers, Evangeline sighed and called out for a servant to prepare a bath so that she would be clean enough for breakfast, later on before the celebration she would bathe again only that time in scented oils.

She sunk down into the heated water and rubbed her skin until it was pink and clean, then proceeded to wash her heavy black locks until the tresses were shiny and soft before escaping from the now cool water.

Wrapped in a robe Evangeline patted herself dry before dressing in a red tunic that cinched around her waist with a belt and her daggers hidden on her body, green leggings and white fur lined boots completed her outfit for that morning and she hurried off to eat breakfast.

Upon reaching the breakfast hall, Evangeline noticed another person missing "Ada manke naa Muindor?" she questioned looking all around for her older brother and not spotting him anywhere along the table that was already filled with the others eating with them that morning.

"Preparing Evangeline for like Tauriel he has been tasked with slaying those disgusting spiders" Thranduil stated after setting his goblet of water down and taking in his youngest child noting how she had grown "Vanimle sila tiri Lellig" he said.

A flush crept over her cheeks and Thranduil sat back in his chair satisfied that his daughter would be forever blessed by the Valar, they had sent her to him for a reason though no one knew what that reason was and it was starting to get to them.

"Diola Lle Ada" Evangeline flashed her father her patented sunshiny smile garnering soft chuckles from Legolas as he appeared for a scant few minutes to wish her a happy birthday and then disappear to finish preparing for the mission.

Another pout worked it's way across her lips and Thranduil avoided her amethyst gaze when she directed said lower lip at him in order not to give away the surprise everyone had been working hard at setting up to ensure the plan was successful.

To distract her for at least a couple hours "Why don't we go down to the training room and you show me all you've accomplished with your bow henig" Thranduil suggested, the pout promptly disappeared to his and everyone else's amusement.

Breakfast was quickly devoured with plenty of manners "You go ahead Ada" Evangeline waved her father off to the training room as she rushed back to the royal wing to collect her bow and quiver, short sword and even her long sword that had been another gift.

Once done situating her weapons to various parts of her body she took off at a jog not wanting to leave her father waiting for to long and in a matter of minutes Evangeline reached the training room, Thranduil within and many of the guard.

"I see you've brought you're other weapons Lellig, come give us a good show" Thranduil gestured to the targets and like he suspected Evangeline didn't even question him on why he'd suggested this in the first place.

As she hurriedly notched an arrow after drawing one from her quiver and let loose, it didn't hit quite dead center, but at a distance of nearly forty feet, Evangeline had definitely improved at shooting from a bow and was quick adept.

More arrows were shot, each one getting closer and closer to the center as claps erupted all around her from the guard and finally with her last arrow, Evangeline shot dead center, released a breath and curtsied enjoying the proud look in her father's blue eyes.

She also showed off her dagger throwing skills, which was much more extensive than her bow skills, a mock spar with her short sword and longs sword and a bit of hand to hand, before Evangeline knew it an hour and a half had passed.

And still Thranduil, her father was with her "Why not a bit of your spells you haven't done much over the years and I'm certain you will enjoy it" the blonde king asked thoroughly enjoying the skills that his youngest was displaying.

So more showing off commenced, Evangeline was on her fifth fire spell when Legolas and Tauriel appeared in the training room garbed in a small amount of armor "We are finished preparing" Legolas nodded to Thranduil.

Who stood at their entrance "Everything is well on this end as well, Evangeline henig my Gil A' Are Tula sinome" the elven king ordered of his youngest, the ravenette didn't hesitate as she bounded over to her father.

"Nato' Ada Mani naa ta?" Evangeline tilted her head to the side in confusion unsure of what was going on especially since it was her birthday and it made her wonder if she was in trouble or if she was getting to old for such celebrations.

Thranduil gave her a small smile "I have decided that you will be allowed to join the hunting party, only if you possessed the necessary skills which you do, go with you're brother and Tauriel do not separate from them" he warned.

Evangeline gave him a shocked look before wrapping her arms around his waist "Diola Lle Ada" she murmured in the most heart warming voice any had heard before collecting her arrows and daggers, her bow and swords before facing her brother.

And so they were off, exiting the building she'd lived in from the time she was two months old following after the others and sticking close to the blonde and redhead that she'd known all her life as well.

"You must promise me to be careful Muinthel" Legolas warned having faced these spiders several times over the years "If they stick you with their stinger it's all over" his eyes roved the forest searching for any sign of the dreadful creatures.

Taking great heed to the warning, Evangeline clasped her staff tighter in her hand glad that she'd gotten to warm up before heading out, amethyst eyes betraying her wariness at the situation and the fact that this was her first time slaying anything.

She doubted that her brother or Tauriel would allow any of the nasty creatures to get within five feet of her, but it was better to be safe than sorry as she also placed one hand upon the handle of her sword and followed after Legolas and the she-elf.

It was quiet and her ears were perked up in case anything tried to sneak up on them, her eyes flitted about searching, feeling but not seeing anything, her breath came out in small puffs of air as quietly as she could manage.

A moment later things happened in a blur, something shot out of the forest to her right and Evangeline drew her sword and slammed it deep into whatever had come at her, light filled the clearing and all could see what she had slain.

One of those nasty spiders, Spawn of Ungoliant, Mithrandir had called them was impaled head first onto the end of her sword, coming nearly up to the handle "Lle Quel Ume Aranel" those familiar words from Tauriel brought Evangeline back from where ever her mind had gone.

She blinked her amethyst colored eyes and removed her sword from the spider "Tell me Muinthel how is it you saw that thing" Legolas was curious all he'd heard was the sound of a sword being pulled from a sheath and then silence.

"Not sure it's so pitch black maybe some innate sense" Evangeline looked to still be in slight shock but was able to feel exasperation at her brothers attempt at humor, though she did like how it brightened her mood.

Legolas and Tauriel shared a look and took up post on either side of the youngest member of their hunting party, the wood had changed and no longer was it called greenwood and it had been a good many months since the last time Evangeline had been out and about.

The group as a whole started forward once more, on the look out for anymore of those hideous creatures until finally they stumbled upon the main nest, fighting broke out and Evangeline didn't have anytime to think as one such beast spotted her alone.

Her bow was in her hands and an arrow was shot straight through the spider's head, it falling over dead a mere foot from reaching her, Evangeline spun drawing her short sword and tossed it into the back of another that was going after Tauriel.

Amethyst eyes darkened as her long sword was unsheathed and the princess darted to and fro helping those that needed it until the entire nest had been decimated, Evangeline frowned not liking the webs that were strung high up in the tree tops.

Before anyone could stop her a fire spell was uttered and the webs were burned, and before the destructive element could even so much as touch the tree's, a heavy rain fell not by Evangeline's hand and doused the fire out.

Proud of herself, Evangeline collected the few arrows she'd shot, two of her daggers, and her short sword "Good job Gil A' Are" the guard praised as they began their journey back to their home, all looking a little more dirty than when they'd set out.

But unharmed and in good condition a few scratches here and there, no one being slain in return, yes she was quite pleased and flew into a round of excited chatter when they reported to Thranduil, who was just as proud of her as everyone else.

Then Evangeline was escorted away for her second bath, bathing in scented oils and herbs to sooth any pains that might spring up from the trek and battle, her first after all, her hair was adorned with jewels and a silver crown signifying her status.

A bejeweled cream dress that went to her ankles and had billowing sleeves was presented to her and Evangeline was helped into the beautiful clothing the servants lacing it up in the back, leaving her shoulders bare, then her feet were placed in green slippers that also signified her status as a royal.

Finally she was allowed to adjourn to the feasting hall, where she was danced with, ate her fill of the food at the end of the feast Evangeline was given her gifts, more gifts of jewels and expensive clothing, more weaponry and healing items from Elrond in Rivendell.

That night after bidding her father and brother goodnight, Evangeline padded barefoot not much liking the slippers she had been forced to wear, back to her room lost in though she could feel that something was going to happen soon.

How soon she didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it very much, she reached her room took the slippers from the servant and shut the door firmly behind her, stripping herself of the cream colored dress, Evangeline found nightclothes waiting for her on the bed already.

A nightgown in royal blues and purples was swiftly donned and Evangeline lay down in her bed, drifting off to sleep, in her dreams, she dreamed of an unknown male with golden colored hair and deep blue eyes, he screamed at something to run then he was falling.

She only saw parts of what was to come to pass and each time he fell, it was like her heart broke without knowing why she cared about this unknown person, her dreams repeated with two others before morning came and Evangeline woke.

Her mind was occupied for the next couple of days after her birthday everyone could see it, but they were much to distracted when they were told that their was intruders in the forest, a party was sent out and Evangeline didn't even get upset.

Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen and she prepared herself as best she could, especially when her brother and Tauriel returned, Evangeline paid no attention to those that were behind Legolas at first as she leaped and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You left without me" Evangeline frowned not liking that he didn't even ask if she wanted to go, though she doubted she would have been allowed only the once so far and no one had made any mention that she was allowed to do so again.

Legolas rolled his eyes "You were otherwise occupied Muinthel, besides.." he trailed off for a split second flicking his blue eyes over his shoulder as the Dwarves shifted uncomfortably "We came across some unsightly creatures" he sneered.

Never having seen her brother be so callous to anyone, Evangeline followed her brothers line of sight and spotted the Dwarves or who could only be Dwarves, her amethyst eyes lit up upon seeing them for the first time and she nearly rushed to hug them.

But a hand on her shoulder kept her in place, so she allowed her eyes to roam over each one, when her amethyst eyes met with three familiar faces and eyes, Evangeline felt herself grow sick "Muindor" she grimaced locking gazes with Legolas once more.

Her skin had paled noticeably and all wondered what was going on "Lle tyava quel Muinthel?" Legolas asked gently not liking this situation especially when she grew even paler and looked as if she was about to empty her stomach.

Before she could answer one of the Dwarves called out and Evangeline locked gazes with the Dwarrow and he knew something was horribly wrong because his sister looked so entranced right then in a split second both Evangeline and Dwarrow fell over in a faint no one dared so much as breathe before chaos exploded between the two groups.

Translations:

Fea: one

Hisime: November, the name of the raven

Tula Sinome: Come here

Mani naa ta?: What is it?

Nae saian luume': It has been to long

Manke Naa: Where is?

Vanimle sila tiri: Your beauty shines bright

Lle tyava quel?: Do You Feel Well?


	7. Chapter 6

He was furious and rightly so, Thranduil stormed down the halls to the dungeons where his two children and Tauriel were in the midst of a rather strange encounter with a bunch of Dwarves they'd found slinking around the forest.

Many jumped out of his path and he knew when he was within ear and eye sight of the two groups of a mix of Khuzdul and Sindarin being shouted back and forth with insults flying between all as was the normality when both Dwarves and Elves were within the same vicinity of each other.

And his poor lellig was unconscious in the arms of her brother, blissfully unaware of what was going on it was this scene Thranduil came upon "DINA" he commanded and both elves and dwarves silenced themselves.

It was then he spotted the other unconscious being in the halls that led to the cells "Mani marte Legolas?" Thranduil turned his cold blue eyes onto his eldest wanting an explanation as to what was going on and why.

The blonde elven prince shook his head looking quite lost and confused "I'll tell you what happened she looked at my nephew and they both passed out, some kind of spell she's cast the witch" Thorn stepped forward glowering at the knocked out girl.

Legolas returned the glare with one of his own "Auta miqula orqu" he spat viciously not liking that his little sister had been insulted especially when she'd done nothing but pass out for no reason at all after glancing into the eyes of the blonde dwarrow.

"Muindor" Evangeline's familiar voice floated up to him in a warning tone, a soft groan filled the air signaling that the young dwarf was also waking, their eyes met once again deep blue and amethyst clashed and this time a spark went off in her heart.

Thranduil pressed his lips together "Get them in the cells except for the young one and you Oakenshield" he ordered knowing that something was going on, for what other reason would his daughter faint as she had.

There had to be a logical explanation and he was certain Evangeline knew what that reason one as her gaze held understanding, resignation and sadness, he didn't like that look one little bit and he was most certain that if he threw the blonde dwarrow into the cells.

He would have a very angry Maiar/She-elf on his hands and that was one thing Thranduil disliked the most to upset his child, though Evangeline was not born of his blood, the girl was as good as any and had fit well in his life with his son and all in Mirkwood.

Not sure what was going on or why he was being allowed out of the cells like the rest of the company Fili followed along after his uncle and sent a reassuring look to his younger brother "What do you think is going to happen" he was worried and with good reason.

Thorin shook his head "Keep your guard up anything could happen with this elf" he said the last word with such derision that it drew the gaze of the young elleth, she looked deeply saddened by his uncle's harsh words that Fili couldn't help but shake his head.

Unsure of what was going on or why his heart felt as if it was being squeezed by an invisible hand, when he'd first locked gazes with those amethyst colored irises, Fili had felt a fire fill him and a spark lit up in his soul.

Ahead of them Evangeline sighed her ears picking up on the swift conversation between the two dwarves, why did they hate her and why did her brother and father hate them, they'd always told her that she was to love all didn't that include other races in Middle-Earth.

Never had she seen such animosity come from her brother and even her father looked rather furious, her shoulders slumped in defeat how was she to complete her task, now that she knew what it was she had been sent here for.

If the three she'd been sent to save hated her entire being, why couldn't she have been made a dwarf at least that way she'd be given some semblance of a chance to prove her worth, her mind was made up of depressive thoughts during the entire walk to the throne room.

When there Evangeline was ushered up to her throne and Legolas sat on his own "Tell me what were you doing in the forest" Thranduil hadn't yet taken his place on the gnarled wooden throne woven with vines and white flowers that she had grown.

"Trying to get out of it" Thorin spat, his cold blue eyes going to the she-elf that sat looking down on them with a sad look in those amethyst eyes of hers, he lifted his lip in a silent sneer but she didn't so much as blink.

Legolas furrowed his brow, what the devil was going on "Ada" he called and nodded his head at their distracted Gil A' Are when Thranduil glanced in his direction, his voice didn't even register as Evangeline continued to be lost in thought.

Now he was even more worried "Who gave you leave to be on the path through Mirkwood anyway" Thranduil snapped wanting to get this conversation over with so that he could have his precious daughter looked over by an experience healer.

Thorin was quiet and Fili looked between the elven king and his uncle, he went to speak but a hand tightening around his wrist kept him from talking "I don't believe that's any of you're business you miserable elf" again with the derision.

And a gasp worked it's way from the she-elf's lips "Don't insult my Father" Evangeline jumped up amethyst eyes flashing with thinly veiled anger, the fire in which she'd inherited from Arien burning her from the inside, her crystal glowing with her out of control emotions.

Both dwarves standing on the platform took a large step back feeling the power exuding from the young princess of Mirkwood it was much like Gandalf's, even Thranduil looked mildly surprised as he'd never seen his adopted daughter lose control over her emotions.

It was like all the air in the room was being sucked out and it was quickly becoming harder to breathe "Muinthel" Legolas drew her attention away and she quickly calmed, looking horribly guilty as she sat back in her chair looking as miserable as she ever had.

There were images now flashing through her mind of all the dreams she'd had since the beginning of her one hundred and fifteenth birthday, of all three dwarves being felled on the battlefield by those ugly creatures she could only assume were orcs as she'd never seen them in person before.

Only given a description by Mithrandir, as if the thought summoned him, Hisime her precious raven flew through the open window and landed on her shoulders and the wizards familiar voice whispered in her ears.

And she knew then "Mithrandir, you were sent on the path by Mithrandir" Evangeline jumped up and flew down the steps of her own throne to reach her father's side, eyes bright and Hisime still attached to her shoulder.

The two dwarves were shocked to see a raven perched to the elven princess's shoulder covered in a dark purple tunic "A witch if I've ever seen one" Thorin repeated and got a glower one the likes of which he'd never been given.

Her glare was scorching and Thorin took a deep breath and another much larger step back, bringing Fili along with him "How do you know Gandalf's the one who sent us" the young dwarrow asked unable to stay quiet.

Even the elven king turned to face the elleth "Yes how do you know henig" Thorin was shocked to see Thranduil's gaze soften if only by a fraction as he looked upon the ravenette, who still had a raven settled on her person.

"Mithrandir is random and if someone was to ever do this it would be him, you know I have quite missed him and Hisime speaks of his tales sometimes, and Mithrandir was last seen in the company of thirteen dwarves Ada" Evangeline chattered her arms flying about her person.

In wild exaggerated movements, Thranduil sighed he knew he should have never let that old wizard tell his daughter of the other races, then she would never be as interested as she currently was and he knew if he threw these dwarves into the dungeon unjustly.

She would be most cross with him and though it was going to pain him greatly "Legolas have some of the servants settle the dwarves into a few rooms, make sure they are given plenty food and water and clothing" he struggled through the order.

And knowing it wasn't wise to disobey Legolas vanished down the steps and Evangeline gave her father a wide pleased smile and that was all that he needed to know she was happy "So the great Thranduil has gone soft in his years" but Thorin didn't know when to let matters rest.

Evangeline whipped around before her father could and took one short stride to reach the dwarf "I suggest Master Dwarf that you be polite" she huffed towering over him by a mere inch and it was that which drew attention to her own rather short height.

Fili blinked "You seem rather invested into making us comfortable here My Lady" he at the least could try to salvage the situation in which his uncle wasn't the slightest bit interested in doing considering they weren't going to be thrown in the dungeons and the others were being released.

The princess turned and faced the golden haired dwarrow with the same blue eyes that had glowered at her repeatedly during this entire alteration, her amethyst orbs met his and Thranduil knew something was going on.

Especially when the two stared at each other one word appeared in his mind "Evangeline" Thranduil called feeling as if his daughter had just been ripped away from him, it might as well have been the case.

Even if his Gil A' Are didn't quite understand the connection the young dwarf prince was beginning to suspect and Thorin was spitefully unaware as to what was going on, Fili had found His One in the elven king's adopted daughter.

Who'd been sent to him by the Valar and blessed by the Maiar line of Arien, it was an unfair situation "Nato?" her voice drifted over to him in a question forcing herself to look away from the dwarrow before her.

"Why did you faint" Thranduil thought it was as good a time as any to find out what had exactly happened before he had arrived to settle down the situation, initially he'd just been intending on waiting for them to arrive in the throne room to speak with the Dwarf King.

She sucked in a breath and fully turned to face him "Their the ones I've been…" Evangeline trailed off nervously feeling cold inside as if ice was freezing her blood an encouraging nod "Dreaming about the dreams Lady Galadriel said were from my gift of sight" she finished.

Once more holding her breath it was so silent one could hear a pin drop and she felt more than saw the glare being directed at her by the obviously older dwarf "You've never really specified lellig what do you see when you dream about them" Thranduil inquired.

Dread filling his entire being "Him it's always him first" Evangeline whirled to the golden haired dwarrow "He's always screaming run to who I know not before being impaled by a pale orc and falling from a great height" she said.

"Then a brunette with brown eyes, I don't know his name and another orc and Tauriel" by this point neither dwarves or her own father was making sense of what she was saying "Dying over and over again" Evangeline wailed.

Unable to contain her sadness her only wish was to stop the images that had played over and over in her dreams from the time of her one hundred and fifteenth birthday "And him last the pale orc again a frozen river" Evangeline frowned.

Thranduil mimicked the action "I think we should all get some rest and speak tomorrow" he called and ordered a servant to take the two dwarves to wherever the others were staying grabbed hold of Evangeline's shoulders and directed her down the long flights of stairs to the royal wing.

And sent her firmly to bed leaving no room for any arguments, she looked so tired after finally revealing the nightmares she had grown accustomed to since over a year ago, Evangeline went to sleep that night reliving those dreams still yet for she hadn't saved them.

When Thranduil was halfway down the hall he frowned in confusion for he remembered Evangeline saying Tauriel's name, the she-elf was to fade why it didn't make any sense, he shook his head and went to bed himself, hopefully tomorrow he would find out more to the nonsense.

Fili and Thorin were escorted to where all the others were minus Bilbo "What now I really thought we were going to be stuck in those dungeons for a lot longer" Balin, his advisor was quick to stand at his side and Thorin scowled in confusion.

"Did he offer you a deal" Dwalin didn't like this situation one little bit despite getting warm food and water and clothes and actual beds to sleep in, the Elves suddenly playing nice was extremely suspicious to him.

Thorin's scowl became deeper yet "No it seems that the great Thranduil has grown soft the she-elf that fainted is close to his heart and she was the one who insisted we have better accommodations" he sneered, not wanting any pity from the elves.

"Nadad why were you also ordered to go there as well" Kili appeared promptly out of no where and attached himself to his older brother like a young dwarfling, he'd been quite worried that the elves would do something to his family.

Neither dwarf were quite sure how to explain as it finally clicked in Fili's mind that the other dwarf the elf female had been talking about was his brother and that all three of them were to be slain by pale orcs, which could only mean Azog and Bolg would be successful in wiping out the line of Durin in the future however far it may be.

"It could be a trap" Gloin said suddenly it was something they would all have to be prepared for if the Elves turned on them "We'll see how things go, did they say anything about tomorrow" he looked to Thorin.

Who nodded "Yes for now to rest, he didn't want to stress out the she-elf" Thorin grumbled eyes flickering around the room it was quite extravagant "Everyone get some sleep" he ordered feeling tired all the way to his very soul.

The dwarves were quick to settle down and claim a bed to get some sleep and before any of them knew it morning was once again upon them "Wake up you lot, King Thranduil has ordered you to dine with him in the breakfast hall" a guard standing outside their room pounded on the door.

All of them were quick to wake up at the mention of food and that they weren't being forced to stay within the rooms they'd been given, though wary and with Thorin in the lead, the thirteen dwarves were led down to the massive hall where breakfast was being served.

Evangeline who hadn't got much rest thanks to those wonderful or horrible prophetic dreams perked up upon seeing the golden haired dwarrow "Lellig help them find a seat" her father said suddenly though if not a bit grumpily.

She giggled at him and Legolas rolled his eyes, the air was tense and hostility was rising but no confrontations had happened yet, Evangeline jumped from her own chair and went less than halfway down the table, pulling out chairs.

A foot stool was placed down "Here you go" she smiled brightly confusing many of the dwarves including Thorin "All settled" Evangeline asked and the dwarves nodded their heads in a daze, she flounced back to her own chair and sat down to eat.

Her lips tugged downwards in a frown "Ada where is Tauriel" she noticed the absence of the fiery red-headed she-elf and her stomach rolled uncomfortably, why hadn't she sensed the she-elf was not in the breakfast hall.

Thranduil looked shocked and glanced to Legolas "Training room she said something about brushing up on her skills and that she apologizes in advance Muinthel" the blonde prince directed his gaze to his little sister.

Glad that nothing had happened Evangeline relaxed back in her chair and lifted her fork to her lips ready to dig in to the food "You have a training room" a gruff voice sounded from halfway down the table and all eyes turned to the tattooed dwarf.

Balin was surprised at his brother "We do" the young princess nodded looking to the King, who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there "We have several in fact if you'd like to get in a good workout" she smiled so easily.

"Yes Legolas will take them down later" Thranduil was quick to interject for he knew where that particular conversation was heading, Evangeline threw him a pout and he shook his head 'Not this time henig, not this time' he thought inwardly.

Evangeline sighed and accepted that she wasn't going to get to see how dwarves fought on that day at least "That'll do lassie" Dwalin nodded gruffly in thanks keeping an eye on the young female elf the only one that seemed young anyway and watching her every move.

Legolas nodded not having the heart to upset his sister even if he didn't really want to deal with any of the dwarves "Good now everyone eat your fill" Thranduil suggested and all became much to preoccupied to talk as they stuffed their faces.

Once breakfast was finished Thranduil stood "Oakenshield and the young one from yesterday and the other" the blonde king looked to his daughter and she gestured to the brunette "And have Tauriel come up from the training room, we need to have a talk" and then the king was gone.

His daughter would find him easily, he just needed a few minutes to brace himself for the talk, Evangeline turned on her heel "Come along" she flashed a smile to the three dwarves that followed after her "We have quite a ways to go" she sighed.

Kili frowned "Why am I here again, I thought I was going to get to practice with the others" he sulked but Fili didn't say anything except grab his wrist and drag him along behind their uncle who was walking a fast pace to keep up with the elven princess.

The she-elf couldn't be anything other than royalty since they both knew that only family was allowed to sit together like the three elf's had but the female didn't even look like the two blondes and it made them all wonder.

Suddenly Evangeline came to a screeching halt outside two wooden doors, Thorin nearly crashed into the young elf not that he knew she was only but one sixteenth elf and glared at the ravenette as Fili and Kili skidded to a stop behind them.

Evangeline peeked her head into the room "Tauriel, Ada wants to speak with you" she called out to the back of the red haired captain, the she-elf whipped around a frown crossing her delicate features as she spotted who else was with her princess.

It was quiet for a moment "Tulien Aranel" Tauriel finally relented and wiped her brow and sheathed her sword, in a matter of seconds the five of them were heading back up to where Thranduil held meetings and he was within the smallest.

"You all made it, we have many things to speak about" Thranduil was sat hands clasped in front of him looking as sour as ever, he wanted the dwarves out of his kingdom and far away but he knew also it would hurt Evangeline for Fili was the other half of her soul.

Tauriel was the first to sit followed by the dwarves and finally Evangeline "If I may ask what is going on" Thorin was the first to break the silence, he spoke in a tone that implied someone better start explaining things or he was going to get very angry.

Fili and Kili shared a look "What did you mean yesterday" the golden haired dwarrow directed his gaze to the younger female in the room "When you said all those things" Fili inquired when she remained silent.

Before she spoke Evangeline looked to her father and Thranduil nodded "You are going to die all three of you and…." she winced "Tauriel will fade because of it" Evangeline finished this was why she never spoke of those horrid dreams.

It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room as the dwarves looked each other over"Wait why would I fade" Tauriel exploded not quite understanding, her green eyes settled on the princess who shook her head.

"I don't understand it either, all I see is you laying there in the snow as that one…" Evangeline's gaze swiveled around to meet the brunette's dark brown eyes "Is stabbed by a pale orc and then you just fade as if you never existed" another wince and all could tell she was upset by the thought.

A few heartbeats passed "And what do you propose we do, call off the entire quest to reclaim our mountain" Kili jumped up brown eyes narrowed on the female only to have his sight cut off by the older she-elf sliding between him and her.

Thranduil looked to his youngest "You know what is to happen" he didn't like this at all "That's why you were sent here to stop this" he sighed when Evangeline nodded "Now you're presence here makes sense" Thranduil straightened in his chair.

Looking quite furious at the turn of events "I was sent by the Valar and blessed by the Maiar of flame Arien to save you three" Evangeline sat up a little taller, well as tall as she could look since she had a small height.

"You're like Gandalf" only Fili put the pieces together, the she-elf was a witch in every sense of the word, Evangeline nodded "What does that mean for us, are we stuck here or will our journey commence" he asked further.

Thranduil became even angrier "You will continue on you're journey with the blessing of our woodland realm my daughter Evangeline and my son Legolas as well as Tauriel the captain of the guard will join you're journey to Erebor" he spoke in a thunderous tone.

And quickly excused himself, Evangeline let out a gasp at how fast her father vanished from sight out the doors and looked to see her third favorite elf do the same, probably to prepare, her shoulders slumped "Would you like to go to where the others are" she asked to the three dwarves.

Thorin nodded "Yes" he snapped out not liking that three elves had just been forced on his company, he didn't want nor need their help, Evangeline stood and gracefully walked past them leading the way to the lower halls.

Hearing the familiar sounds of training, once in the general area where the other training rooms were located, she paused ears perked up for a moment and pushed open a door to the right to reveal the other dwarves in the company.

Legolas was there not happy with the situation "Go to Ada, Muindor, I'll stay with them" Evangeline gave him a strained smile, never having seen that expression on his sister's face, he could do little more than hurry off to find out what was going on.

It didn't seem like he was going to get any answers from the elleth at that moment in time "The training room in Erebor is much larger" an implied insult came from the brunette that had been in the meeting with them.

Evangeline rolled her eyes "This is only one of the training rooms we have Master Dwarf" she nodded politely keeping her manners and wits about her, despite the few nights she'd spent in the forest when she'd been younger and that six month trip to Rivendell.

And being allowed to join the hunting party the once, she'd never traveled anywhere on her own before and if she was being honest with herself she was scared out of her mind "If you say so" Kili huffed dark eyes searching about the large room they were in.

"Lad" came the warning from Balin, the ancient dwarf coming over to direct him to the targets so that he might practice his archery "We are indebted to you Lassie for helping us" the old dwarf faced the she-elf.

Who jolted at being addressed so politely "Ah no um it was no trouble" Evangeline fumbled for words since it seemed this old dwarf was the only one with manners in the company "I mean technically…." she trailed off in a whisper.

"She was born to help us" Thorin sneered and got a warning look from his advisor "Whatever that means" he grumbled and moved over to the wall and picked out a sword to practice with for the time being so that he would warmed up for later.

All dwarves paused in their own practice and looked to the young elf in their midst "I wouldn't really say I was born, but it's probably always been my fate to help you guys with your quest" she rubbed her arms feeling cold inside.

Like all warmth had faded "You're fate" another dwarf in the room snorted and Balin was hard pressed to keep giving out warnings "It's our fate to reclaim our mountain you elves should just butt out of our business" the same dwarf continued.

"Nori atkut" Thorin snapped from his spot at the training dummies and Evangeline slumped even further against the pillar she leaned against, amethyst orbs stormy and full of pain at such hatred, he didn't even question why she seemed to care for them other than that it was her fate.

She sighed but otherwise kept silent "Evangeline we'll be leaving in two days time do you want me to pack you anything" Legolas stepped into the training room after his earlier departure, she looked up and gave him a small smile before shaking her head.

"No I'll handle it Muindor though maybe I should get some practice in of my own so that I'm more prepared" Evangeline grasped the staff that hung around her neck "Stay here I'm going to collect my weapons" she looked around noting the amount of room and then was gone.

Legolas grumbled under his breath, why on earth did the one person in all of Arda that came to them have to be tasked with keeping three stinking dwarves alive, it didn't make any sense to him and he would have just let them be, the dwarves didn't seem to appreciate nor want their help anyway.

Unbeknownst to them Fili had slipped out into the hall after the princess of Mirkwood and when she was half way to her room did she realize it "Why are you following me" Evangeline spun on her heels to face the golden haired dwarrow.

"Because there's something about you I don't understand and I want to find out what it is, why are you so determined to help us" shot out of his mouth, though he remained semi polite since he was all alone with this strange female.

Evangeline sighed "I don't really have an answer for tha…oomph what on earth did I just hit" she blinked her amethyst irises around and swung her arms out to see if she could feel for any disturbances, her fingers latched onto cotton.

Before it was simply gone, Fili felt something move past him and something slip into his pocket, he knew that there was only one person or rather creature who could do this 'Bilbo you magnificent hobbit' he thought inwardly.

"Why is it that whenever I look at you a fire sparks in my soul and only being close to you does the heat simmer down" Evangeline's voice drew his attention, they were in the middle of an empty hallway and she wanted to know so badly.

Fili frowned "That is something I can't answer right now" he said with an inward grimace, knowing that if he revealed it all hell would break loose and they would all be stuck in Mirkwood and they would miss their chance.

His words seemed to upset her "Okay well you better go back or you'll get in trouble no doubt…wait you don't know the way do you" Evangeline sighed feeling more tired than ever before when he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm Fili by the way" he quirked a grin at her "You fight" Fili asked as the female continued her original trek, she nodded with a smile "I hope you're good at it or uncle will refuse to have you on this quest" he warned.

Evangeline huffed at him "Please I've been training for this since I was five and while I'm only sixteen right now, I know plenty about shooting an arrow, throwing daggers and wielding dual swords and I have my maiar powers at my disposal" she ticked off her fingers.

This earned a wide eyed look "Sounds like you're father wanted you to know how to protect yourself" Fili commented following along behind the she-elf at a leisurely pace "And how on earth do you know Gandalf" he remembered from yesterday.

"Ah Mithrandir taught me all I know about my second heritage two months after my fifth birthday all the way to my sixth, by the way I'm only one sixteenth of an elf so you could say I'm more Maiar than elf" she chattered glad that at least a few of the dwarves didn't seem to hate her.

Fili frowned "Wait a second you know Gandalf personally and why do you have a raven, don't you know that's my family's crest" he asked blue eyes filled with curiosity, amethyst eyes locked with his over the female's shoulder.

"Yes and Mithrandir gifted Hisime to me for completing my training with him and he never said that a raven was someone's family crest" Evangeline exclaimed wondering where her precious raven was anyway so that she could send a message to Mithrandir.

He breathed out "You don't seem to hold any of the hate that most of you seem to do here for us" one last question, it was one he wanted answered no matter what, why was she so different and didn't hold contempt for his kind.

Evangeline blinked "Father raised and encouraged me to love all and I assumed that meant other races as well, he means well you know I just don't think he really knows how to show it" she smiled remembering all the times he'd comforted her when she'd been upset.

Her adoring father and brother and Tauriel those three had been all she'd needed throughout her life so far "Funny considering he hates us, but oh well maybe not all you elves are bad I supposed" Fili chuckled quietly as they finally reached the royal wing and her room.

"Just wait there I'll be back in a few moments" she disappeared into a room and collected her bow, quiver, swords and daggers, she would pack later that night after dinner and exited her room once more after situating the weapons to her person.

The dwarrow gave her a strange look "Got enough weapons" he asked humor clear in his tone of voice and Evangeline stuck her tongue out childishly and they both erupted into laughter, before the ravenette paused.

"Oooh I forgot one thing pardon me Master Fili" Evangeline ducked back into her room and grabbed up the special gift Tauriel had gifted her three nights ago, an ax made of the strongest metal in Middle Earth.

The she-elf wouldn't exactly tell her what it was but the weapon was comfortable in her grip and Evangeline hurriedly attached the ax to her back and dashed from her room for the second time "Mahal is that an ax" Fili whistled in awe.

Eyeing all the weapons fixed to the girls person "Yeah it was a gift from Tauriel for my one hundred and sixteenth birthday three days ago" Evangeline patted herself down just to make sure she wasn't missing any of her other weapons.

Fili shook his head "Right we should go before my uncle blows a gasket or that blonde elf gets angry that I've been alone with you, say you don't really look like you're father why is that" it had been bothering him and since he was alone with the female there was no better time to ask.

"I'm adopted, Ada, my father and my brother Legolas found me washed up on the bank of the river that flows through Mirkwood and just took me into the family and I was crowned official princess on my fifth" Evangeline stated walking gracefully in the direction they had come from.

It was a reasonable answer "I see have you ever been outside these walls before" Fili inquired knowing that he now had limited time to ask his questions, she tilted her head to the side and looked at him closely.

Before nodding hesitantly "In a way yes, but also no, I went to Rivendell when I was ten for six months but I trained during that time under Lord Elrond to become a healer and a few times I spent in the forest when I was six until it got to dangerous" she began.

"And a few days ago I was on a hunting party to destroy some Spawn of Ungoliant, those big spiders that are in the forest, other than that I've never traveled anywhere on foot and I've never gone anywhere without a heavy escort" Evangeline finished.

He was stunned "Why the obsessive protection" this was his final question as they neared the room where the others were practicing and Fili knew he was going to be in a good amount of trouble when he walked through those doors with the maiar/she-elf.

"My fifth birthday someone gave me a present a dead creature that was black and it exploded all over my brother a black tar like substance that burned, that's when I awakened my maiar abilities and Ada thought that someone would try to assassinate me because I wasn't full elf" she said.

Fili frowned deeply "Did anyone perhaps think that maybe this person wanted you to awaken your gifts so that you would be prepared for two days from now" he wondered aloud, Evangeline didn't get to answer as they passed through the doors.

Dead silence greeted their ears and he knew he was in a lot more trouble than he thought, Fili chuckled nervously and moved towards his brother hoping to stay the explosion that was simmering just underneath the surface and he could literally feel the glare plastered to his back.

For Evangeline she moved over to the other side of the training room and began her warm ups "Muinthel" Legolas began in a tone that implied he was about to begin lecturing her "What were you doing with that dwarf" he hissed in a to low tone for the dwarves to hear.

She pressed her lips together and spun "He just followed me Muindor, don't worry about it" Evangeline smiled reassuringly and the blonde frowned but didn't say much more on the subject as she turned back to the target.

Kili spotted the large bow slung across her back and his dark brown eyes widened "I bet she can't even use it" he grumbled to Fili "By the way what were you doing with that Elf Nadad" Kili turned to his brother with a huff.

The golden haired dwarrow shrugged "Just getting some questions answered, by the way Nadad she's not a full elf, only one sixteenth she's more like Gandalf if anything" Fili huffed "And I wouldn't judge her to quickly, why not challenge her" he suggested.

If they could all come to some agreement it would make the rest of the journey to the mountain a lot more tolerable, Kili grinned and bounded over to the ravenette just as Thorin reached his side "What did you think you were doing alone with that woman" he hissed.

"Like I told Kili, Uncle just getting some questions answered, how are we going to trust them if we don't get along with them for now" Fili sighed pulling some daggers from hidden spots and eyeing the target just a little ways away from him and throwing one.

A deep scowl settled on his lips and Thorin made his way back to his advisor "You think it's wise to trust them, especially her" his blue eyes were settled on the youngest person in the room watching her closely, especially when his youngest nephew approached the female.

Sensing the closeness of someone unfamiliar, Evangeline looked up and her amethyst orbs locked with dark brown "Hello" she smiled kindly "Is there something you need Master Dwarf" she inquired looking slightly uncomfortable.

"My name is Kili stop calling me Master Dwarf already and yeah I came to challenge you to a archery contest, see who the better shot between the two of us are, that is if you can even use that big bow on you're back" Kili narrowed his eyes and smirked, thinking she'd refused.

From where he was stood across the room keeping an eye on the dwarves and his sister, Legolas snorted inwardly of course Evangeline could shoot an arrow properly, she'd been practicing since she'd been five after all.

Knowing that he was purposefully trying to bait her "You got yourself a deal then Kili" Evangeline nodded accepting the challenge but not getting riled up since her skills had been questioned and now she felt the need to show off if just a tiny bit.

With that she led the way over to the targets set up for the archers and pulled her bow from her back, making sure it was still in good condition first before drawing an arrow "What are you waiting for go ahead Lady's first after all" Kili gestured for her to start.

Evangeline raised a black brow and drew back her arrow after notching it onto the string, amethyst eyes narrowed on the target before loosing the shaft of wood and rock, the arrow struck close to dead center and she turned to the dwarf "Your turn Kili" she smiled.

All eyes were now on them after seeing that the female did indeed possess some skills in archery and Kili not one to be shown up especially by a little girl took aim and fired his arrow, his landed just under hers and he smirked.

Balin, ever the mediator rushed over to the target "You are both skilled neither is better than the other" he dubbed and Evangeline smiled, she didn't really like competing her heart was never into such activities.

"What else are you good at lassie" a voice drawled from across the room and everyone looked to see Dwalin who was eyeing the ax hooked to the ravenette's back Evangeline grinned eager to get over this whole Elf and Dwarves hating each other thing.

Once near him "I know a variety of things such as wielding daggers, my swords both short and long, I have a arsenal of spells" she laughed basically it was mostly all fire spells to be honest "And I know some hand to hand" she finished.

Dwalin raised a brow "And what about that ax on your back you ever used it before" he asked in a gruff tone, trying his hardest not to look surprised, this girl before him was much, much younger than he'd thought especially with her so close.

Immediately Evangeline shook her head "I've hardly had time to practice, only got it three days ago" she removed the ax to look it over again "But whenever I hold it, it feels right in my hands" Evangeline grinned.

Before to long and after a little more practicing lunch was called and they all made their way to the hall where they were to eat, Evangeline more excited than ever and when she was done with lunch she bounded off to who knows where.

While the dwarves were led back to the training hall or wherever they wished to go with an escort but basically they just stuck together, no one the wiser that Evangeline was searching high and low for whatever it was she had bumped into.

Finally the maiar/she-elf cornered it/him/her she wasn't sure and before her very eyes "Please don't hurt me" the cutest creature at least in her mind revealed himself, he gulped and huddled into the corner where she'd literally cornered him.

"Don't worry I'm Evangeline and how did you do that, what are you and how are you here, are you with those dwarves, if so why didn't you just say so and unveil yourself earlier" she chattered earning a wide eyed look.

It didn't seem like she was going to attack him "I'm Bilbo Baggins and a Hobbit is what I am" Bilbo introduced himself after contemplating for several minutes on what to do, after a moment and forgoing one of the questions, he answered the others.

"Yes I'm with those dwarves I'm trying to save them and no one was supposed to know I'm here" he huffed crossing his arms, and Bilbo swore the girl before him looked the tiniest bit hurt at his rather rude responses.

Evangeline sighed "We aren't hurting them any you know, tell you what you should probably just stay hidden and when we are all outside in two days time you can unveil yourself Master Baggins" she smiled before frowning "You should also eat, here" she pulled an apple seed out of her bag.

"Ala" she said clearly using her staff and the seed began growing until there was an apple tree with fully grown apples situated in the middle of the hallway, Bilbo gaped at her "I'm like Mithrandir or Gandalf as you know him and you can trust me" Evangeline assured.

Hastily Bilbo grabbed many apples before the tree withered and the female frowned placing the seed back in her pocket, she would have to replace it before to long "And here's some water, now go along" she nudged him off.

The hobbit went without fuss, quietly munching on his apple and Evangeline hurried to her room packing her things for two days time making sure she had all the medicines and herbs that the Lord of Rivendell had gifted her for completing her training with him.

Then packed several outfits, forgoing any dresses and making sure she had a couple spares of boots in her bag, all of her weapons were lined up and ready to situate onto her person, by the time she was done it was dinner.

She ate with the others, much quieter than usual as she wondered inwardly how she was going to complete her task without dying herself and why she every time she was near the golden haired dwarrow fire lit up in her soul or she could feel his gaze on her.

From across the table or wherever they were, Evangeline excused herself early that night, much like the dwarves and bathed in the herbal mixture that had been created for her when she was little before dressing in a cream nightgown and going to sleep, no dreams haunted her that night and she was allowed to get some rest.

Translations:

Dina: Be Silent

Mani marte: What happened

Auta miqula orqu: Go kiss an Orc

Tulien: Coming

Nadad: Brother

Atkut: Silence

Mahal: The Dwarves Creator: Aule


End file.
